Don't Want To Be Alone
by Hanna Renee Azimuth
Summary: Sasuke and his twin sister Sachi (OC) want revenge on their brother Itachi, but after she found out why he did what he did she tires to get her brother to understand why he did and hoping from them to be a family again. The one thing that she is scared of is that her other brother leaves her and her being alone, she hopes that never happens. I don't own Naruto but I own OC Sachi.
1. Chapter 1

About Sachi Uchiha

Name: Sachi Uchiha

Rank: Genin

Related To: Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, she is the youngest of her brothers, given the fact that her and Sasuke genetic twins.

Chakra nature: Fire and lightning.

Blood Type: A positive.

Fun Fact: When she trains with Sasuke, she beats him with Ninjutsu skills and even though he says that he was going easy on her, he tries to beat her and he also knows that but he's too stubborn to be beaten. She had her own group that stalks her like Sasuke, but instead it's fan boys. After Itachi slaughter the clan and left them two alive, she didn't want to believe it for the first few months and she wanted revenge more then Sasuke but after a few months she started to believe that her older brother had a really good reason for what he did, but she could still feel the pain from that day, but always had her brother Sasuke there to help and comfort her when she needed it.

Personality: Most of time she will be as calm as Sasuke and she is also really quiet when it comes to Sasuke's fan girls near them. Whenever someone mentions her older brother or the slaughter of their clan, she will immediately become emo like Sasuke and she'll try to fight with whoever says it. Luckily Sasuke stops her from hurting anyone, When you finally get to know her after a while she will open up more and she will start talking more, but not by much. She will help out that she calls her friends and she will be kind about it but they also know better not to get her mad or upset, well all except for Naruto.

Fighting Style: She likes to use her Ninjutsu skills against her opponents and and uses a special sword that her younger brother gave her for a gift. She hasn't learned how to use her Sharingan yet but she tries her hardest to master it. Before Kakashi sensei, she would train little by little with the third Hokage asking for help with her justsu. She had gotten to the point that she could only use one hand for any justsu that she does, but she doen't tell anyone about it cause she didn't want to be a show off.

Friends: Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi sensei, and some how she became friends with Gaara.

Likes: Spending time with her brother, practicing her jutsu, swimming, drawing, Singing, and on occasions she will go with Naruto to chow down ramen.

Dislikes: Sasuke's fan girls and her fan boys, Ino, people talk bad about her brothers and talking about the massacre of her clan, the idea of Sasuke leaving her like Itachi, she likes sugar but too much of it will make her gag and sometimes its hard to be around Sakura.

Dreams for the future: To find her older brother and hope that Sasuke will forgive him and by then they can all be a family when she was little. Also restoring her clan just like her brother and helping her friends achieve their dreams and becoming the number one ANBU like Itachi.

When she was walking around with her eight year old brother, she looked over to the side and noticed a boy being hit over and over again by some kids his own age for no reason. She let's go of her brother's little hand and goes over to help him, she went up to the group and used her shadow clone justu that her brother was trying to master with her helping him. They took all of the boys apart and sent them all back to their moms crying. Then she goes over to the boy and he flinched from her getting close to him and then she stopped and leaned out her hand to him and he looks up and she was smiling towards him and he smiles a little and takes her hand and she helps him up, she brought him to the Uchiha compound and got to work on healing his wounds for him,much to Sasuke's over protective disliking it. She realized that his name was Naruto and he always has stuff like that happen to him. When a few months passed she learned slowly to be best friends with Naruto, when she was looking for Sasuke, he walked towards the third Hokage's office. That was when he noticed her and went over and said that he was looking for her, she followed him and finding out that her parents wanted them both to be ninja's in Konoha. She started class as her brother did and when she turned 8, the third Hokage took her as his personal student, knowing that she might be needing a little help with her skills till she was ready to be on a team.


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Naruto Uzumaki

( Sachi's P.O.V)

" Get back here Naruto, Sachi!" shouted the Jounin behind us, while chasing me and Naruto with buckets of paint in both of our hands. I just knew that if Sasuke saw me right now he would be very mad at me for being late for class, but to be honest I never wanted to be part of this prank at all, I didn't even do anything really.

( Time skip 2 hours before)

I was walking around the corner of the next building silently just looking up at nothing but the blue sky. I usually wake up early and walk around the village given the fact that it was mostly empty right now at the moment, I also knew that Sasuke was already up and he went out early to do some early training before we start heading out to the academy. I wouldn't doubt that he was trying to get his chakra better to surpass me, but as long he has a goal then that was fine with me.

" Sachi! Hey!"I heard someone behind me, and right when I turned around I saw Naruto was already in my face with that big grin that he always has on his face.

" Hey Sachi, do you think you can help me with something?"he asked. I was a little bit nervous to ask what he wanted to ask me to do because he really didn't have a good reputation of not pulling pranks. In the end I knew I could say no, so I silently sighed to myself and agreed with whatever he wanted me to help him with, as I say again I couldn't say no to him unless necessary but I knew he wasn't going to tell me much anyway. All he told me was that he was going to paint the Hokage's faces, I shook my head sighed at his stupidity but he told me that I didn't have to help him paint but to help him swipe some paint and hold it for him while he did it.

After spending quite sometime that morning, we found some paint near his neighbor's house where it was sitting at. He grabbed the paint and placed the paint in my hands and then dragged me to the Hokage's faces and he started to paint them. I got some of the paint on my hands but ignored it and watched my idiot friend doing the weird designs on them.

" Hold it right there, Naruto and you...Sachi?"one of the Jounin yelled at me and Naruto.

" Whoa, whoa, she didn't do anything, she doesn't need to get in trouble." said Naruto.

" Yes, but she could've told you 'no' and tried to stop you, so now she is responsible as well. And look, she even has paint on her hands."said the other Jounin next to him.

" Uh-oh, this isn"t going to die down anytime soon. Oh well, let's run for it" Naruto yelled as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me away really fast. When we had a far enough space from them as they chased us he finally let's go when I started running on my own.

( Time skip 2 hours later)

We jumped from building to building with both Jounin hot on our tails, they still don't believe that I had anything to do with what Naruto did because I still had paint on my hands, we finally jumped down onto the streets and Naruto pulled me over to his camouflage to look like a fence. But like he always did, he never waited to make sure that it was clear before he took it down too early. Thanks to one of my special abilities is knowing who and where someone is, I can use my sepcial chakra to know who is there thanks to the third Hokage for teaching how to control it, and also with the help of Kiba and Akamaru. I didn't like him at first but after a few months we became friends.

Naruto didn't know that Iruka sensei was standing right behind him, " Hahahahahah, that was way too easy."

" Yeah, Naruto?"Iruka yelled at him scaring Naruto really bad which almost made me laugh, making him jump in the air and land right on his butt, turned around to see who it was, he looked a little bit scared but at the same time not really since he knew who it was.

" Where did you come from Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?+IB0- Naruto almost looked like he was scolding him.

" No, what are you doing here, Naruto? And where's Sachi? I know that she wasn't in class with her brother."He said.

There really was no reason for me to hidden from Iruka sensei anymore, it was either keep hid from him and hear it later from her brother or go back to class and just avoid him from asking me question completely. I let down the camouflage drop to the ground with me sitting right there with my arms crossed.

" Sachi. You need to get to class. Your brother isn't going to be happy when he finds out what happened."He said, and he was right but at the same time I didn't need to say 'I know.'so instead I just stood up and right next to him waiting to go.

" Come one, Naruto. WE need to get back to class."He said to him with a warning in his voice.

" No way, I don't wanna go back"Naruto yelled. I sighed and shook my head as Iruka sensei glared at him and soon after he tied him up and began to drag him back to class with me right behind them. When I got there I was right about my brother asking questions about where I was, but I was also that same question about my annoying fan boys in class. Iruka sensei was standing in front of the room scolding Naruto, but I wasn't even listening since I was looking out the window and I thought, ' _I wonder what he_ _'_ _s doing right now. I miss you big brother._ _Are you ever going to come back to us again?_ _'_

" I came out of my thoughts when I heard Iruka sensei say," Fine. Because you missed it Naruto, everyone in class will be practicing the transformation jutsu."the entire class groaned.

" What are you all groaning about, if you want to be a ninja, then you have to be ready for anything that comes your way. If you don't to be a ninja that badly then why be here."I said to myself.

" Hn, you're right on that one sis. Even these losers need to be ready for any kind of jutsu being at us.+IB0- said Sasuke, he must have heard me I guess. I nodded and we all got in a line in the front of the room. Sakura went first, I didn't really like her in the first place. Her and Ino are the biggest stalkers of Sasuke's fan girls, I'm even surprised that she doesn't even know where we live went, even if it's a little far from this school.

" Alright, Sakura here. Let's do this." She said, then transforming into Iruka senesi.

" Transformed into me, good."Iruka said with a smile.

" Yes.I did it. Yeah"Sasuke,did you see?"she asked. I shook my head and put my hand on my face and thought bitterly, ' _Why am I not surprised, she would dedicate her performance to my brother, I should have that coming from Sakura._ _'_

" Next up, Sasuke Uchiha," he said, he went up and turned around to face the others and then looked at me and he nodded his head towards her and then he turned into Iruka Sensei. It was almost too easy for him to pass this transformation jutsu.

" Good, now next up, Naruto Uzumaki." he called, and Naruto just came to the front of the class.

" Transform!"he yelled. I was expending a funny looking Iruka senesi just to make him mad but instead there was a girl version of Naruto with twin pigtails with no clothes to cover up accept for clouds that was around the body parts. He just blew a kiss to Iruka and you could see the shocked look on his face, and then he went flying across the room with a nose bleeding. You shook your head as Naruto transformed back, good god, if was going to keep doing that, he was going to get beat up one day.

" Hahahahaha, got ya! That's my sexy jutsu." he said laughing.

" CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka yelled with two tissues were up his nose.

" Hmph, whatever. Next up, Sachi Uchiha." he called me up, already the boys was coming closer to see what I was going to do. I smiled and I made the jutsu sign and turned myself into my brother Sasuke. Not a hair off.

" Sasuke? Very good Sachi, you're just like your brother." he said. I smiled lightly to myself and went back in the line right next to my brother and I looked over at him and he placed his hand on my shoulder with a small smirk that no only ever sees. Then we turned back to look at the rest of the students that went into transforming either dedicating their performance to me or Sasuke, which was very annoying.

' _Yeesh, I can only imagine what all the girls in town would do if they saw him back, he would be instantly popular in looks more then Sasuke. Only by a little though…But I wonder….does he even miss us at all? Or does he even thing about coming back to us to visit?'_ I thought.

Class was over and me and Sasuke was heading straight for the training grounds we shared. Since tomorrow will be the final Genin exam to see who will be a ninja or will not be one and right now we want to get some extra practice in before tomorrow come to ensure we'll pass. I knew though that we will, but it wouldn't hurt to keep practicing. Sasuke went over to his side and I stood on the other waiting on him.

" I won't go easy on you this time, but I'll still hold back for you." he stated with his hands still in his pockets.

" I don't think you should treat me special just because I'm your twin sister, don't even try to hold back what you got." I said to him with a smile. We just stared down at each other for a few moments til he lunged at me with his kunai in his hand, I grabbed my katana and went right at him as well. We both released a battle cry when we were about to hit each others weapons.

(Time skip to the next day)

This morning, I got up to leave earlier than usual this morning. Sasuke doesn't really like it when I leave too early when he's training, we were training again last night and I just gave up given the fact that we were that both had used up a lot more chakra than we should have and we decided to call it a tie. I made my way to the Hokage's office waiting for him.

'Knock knock'

" Come in." he said, I opened the door carefully because I don't think he was expected me to be here so early in the morning, but he also told me I could always come by whenever I want. He looked up from his chair and saw me in the room with a surprise eyes, but soon lost it, " Sachi, is there something that you needed?" he asked, I looked up from the ground.

" Yes, Lord Hokage. I just wanted to ask you if you could have some time to train me today before the ninja tests started later today." She said.

" Why is that? You already lots of lessons from me, there's no reason to practice before the test. You have a lot of a good chance of passing, you and your brother both." he said with a smile on his face.

" I know that Lord Hokage, but we need to demonstrate a difficult jutsu and I want to make sure that I am ready for it." I said.

" Hmm, very well. A few moments won't hurt." he said. He got up from his chair and he started to walk out the door with me following him, the rest of the way we were silent because I didn't talk much. When we finally got there we didn't practice for long cause Sasuke started to look for me. I looked at him and the Hokage nodded his head towards me letting me know that I could go to him and go to class, I smiled and hugged him and then I took off towards Sasuke so that we could get there early.

I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to do another chapter and I thank yall guys for reading my stories and I'll try to do more for you and everything please review and comment what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Final Exam And Becoming A Ninja

( Sachi's P.O.V)

" We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. And the final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka sensei said. That was a jutsu I had mastered over about two years ago, my brother Sasuke was a little jealous of how I learned it way before him but I was able to show him how I was able to learn it.

A soft smile came on my face bacause me being a genin would be way easier for me than most people in this room. Speaking of which, Naruto was looked like a total wreck, he was holding his face in total sadness, when I first learned how to master the clone jutsu I even went over to him and even asked him if he needed help with his technique and he told her that he wanted to learn on his own.

" First up, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka sensei called. He started to walked past me and I placed a gentle pat on his shoulder and he just smiled weakly at me, he knew that he was probably going to fail this test, I felt bad for him as I watched him walk away.

About five minutes later, Iruka came back and he called out " Sasuke Uchiha." I looked over at him and he looked over at me and I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to get this over with, and I gave him a small smile that only he could see, he smirked at me which made me even smile a little bigger and he followed Iruka to the next room.

Another five minutes passed and my teacher came back and he said, " Sachi Uchiha." And even though Im really good at the Jutsu, it was Mizuki sensei that I wasn't looking forward to.

Just as I got into the room I noticed that Mizuki was in the room while Iruka was walking towards him and then I heard him start talking about how easily we let ourselves got slaughtered, I really hated when people started to talk bad about our clan. I think he wouldn't even expect a slap in the face from me.

I stood in front of them in the testing room and Iruka finally sat down right next to him, " Alright, Sachi. Please make at least two shadow clones for us." he said with a smile that only I could read, it read, ' I can't wait for you to leave so I don't have to see your face anymore,' it was pretty obvious that he never really forgiven me for that slap that he just received from me.

I started to do the signs for the clone jutsu and said, " Shadow clone jutsu," my chakar was leaving my body to make an exact copies of myself, from every hair on my head to the perfection of the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of my shirt. They both seemed really impressed with my work and then I made the other clone disappear.

" Very good, Sachi. Come up and get your headband." Iruka sensei said.

I walked over to the desk and picked up a black headband. I started to put it around my head and once it was straight I started to walk towards the door to go outside to the playground. When I got outside I saw my brother leaning against the fence and he looked bored as he usually does. He looked to see me with my headband on my forehead and he smirked a bit at me. I smiled back and one by one everyone started to come out with their headbands as well but I didn't see Naruto anywhere.

" It's that boy, looks like he didn't become a ninja." I heard one woman said.

" Good riddance, imagine what it would be like if he became a ninja." another woman said. I knew who they were talking about which was Naruto because no one else was treated like that in the village either, I really didn't like it when they started to about him like that even when I wasn't around, I was also ways there to stand up for him but it didn't stop. I walked towards the ladies who said that and I bumped into one of their shoulders on purpose to get them to stop talking.

" Hey! Watch it next time kid!" said one of the ladies that I bumped into, I looked back at her with a scowled look on my face which scared her pretty bad if I say so myself. She turned around and looked right back and starting to talk about something else with her friends.

I started to looked around for Naruto, wondering where he could be till I found him on the same swing where I meet him, I could tell that he was pretty sad.

I walked over to him and I was trying to think of what I could say to him, but when I got to him I couldn't say anything to him that could comfort him at the moment, I looked down at him since he was still a little shorter then me but I didn't care. I didn't even say a word to him as I got on my knees and hugged him close to me. He didn't reposed to the hug at first and just as I was about to pull away, he hugged he back tightly before I let go of him. He held me for a while till we both pulled away and he was still frowning.

" Naruto…" I tried to say something to him, but he stopped me with a small smile on his face.

" No, it's ok. Don't worry about me Sachi, don't let bring you down since you became a ninja." he said with the same grin on his face but it was clearly hard for him to smile right now. I wanted to try to cheer him up but I couldn't think of anything till I was something in the corner of my eye and it was Mizuki and it looked like he was wanting to talk to Naruto, which I didn't want that to happen but my brother was waiting for me so I just scowled him and then looked back at Naruto.

" I need to get going, it looks like you have someone who wants to see you Naruto." I said, he looked at me confused but when he looked up and saw Mizuki sensei and he looked back at me and he nodded his head in understanding. I got back on my feet and I patted his shoulder before I left to find my brother again, but when I heard to screeches of girls it was pretty obvious where he was. So I started to head in that direction and when I got there I found Sasuke just sighing at the girls and with their stupidity as well.

I started to push past them and walked up to Sasuke, the girls were wailing about how I was taking him away from them but I didn't care if I was, if they were in his position they'd be thanking me a thousand times over.

I looked over at them and they stopped wailing and to see what was going on, I took out a kunai and glared at them darkly, they squealed in fear and started to running away in the other direction away from us. I sighed and put my kunai, and looked in the direction that they ran down. They really can be so clueless sometimes.

"Hn, I thought they'd at least be trailing us until we got home. But that look you that you just gave them will make them stay away for a while, sis." he said, I couldn't agree more, I knew if I didn't get them to go away, they would have followed us home and that would have annoyed them the whole time, pulse I couldn't forget that I had my own fan boy from class. But after we get assigned into groups I won't be coming back to the academy every day to see them drool over me and Sasuke.

The walk home was quiet, but enjoyable. It didn't take too long before we got back to the house and took off our shoes at the front door. It was about 5:45 pm. I was about to make dinner but Sasuke stopped me and said, " I already made dinner, so you can relax if you want."

He went over to the kitchen to finish it up and I was shocked that he made dinner for them, since I was always made dinner for them. I looked around and said, " Hey, I'm going for a walk ok."

" Okay, just be careful." He said as he continue to finish the rest of the cooking as I closed the door. I looked around and I thought that I wanted to go walk in the woods, so I went that way for some fresh air. I walked around to think on what's going to happen to Naruto now, I sighed and looked down and continued and then I heard something explode in somewhere in the woods and I started to run towards where I heard that noise and when I got there I noticed Iruka sensei and Naruto hugging and I also noticed that Mizuki sensei was on the ground beaten to the ground.

I smiled at what I saw and I knew that he deserved what was coming to him and I looked up at Naruto and noticed that he had a headband on his head and I was very proud of him and then the sun started to rise and then I realized that I was out that late and also that Sasuke will be looking for me since I didn't came home last night so I took off and headed home.

When I got home I jumped up on a tree branch and opened the window and then quietly made it inside and then once I got inside, I closed the window and then I took off my shoes and went over to my closet and opened one of my draws and pulled out a night clothes and changed out of the clothes that I had on and put on the night clothes on and then as I was about to go to be and I noticed that there was a plate a food on my night stand and I had a feeling that Sasuke left that there for me just in case I came back. I went over to my bed and sat down and grabbed the plate and started to eat, once I got done i covered up in my bed and laid on my left side and looked over at the window and looked at the stars and the last thing I remembered before I fell into a deep sleep was that I heard my door open and felt something sitting on my bed and I heard, " Don't worry sis. I'll protected you as much as I can, ii promise."

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a long while but here it is and again sorry things have happened and now I'm married and everything else pulse the holidays are around the corner. I hope you have a great day and happy holidays.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sachi and Sakura: Friends or Foes?

Sachi's P.O.V

It's has been a few hours when she was sleeping till she heard a knock on the door and slowly opened her eyes and she slowly sat up and looked over at the door and it was Sasuke walking in and he said, " Hey, it's time to go okay."

She nodded her head and he left the room so she could get dress, she got up and looked out the window and opened it to bring in some fresh air into her room. She sat down on the edge of the window and moved her hair out of her face and smiled and said, " Today is going to be a great day."

She got up and went out the door of her room and walked downstairs and noticed a note on the table and she goes over to it and picks it up and it said, ' Hey, sis. Sorry that I woke you up but I had to wake you up cause we need to get to class to find out who are we going to be in teams with, I'll see you there sis. From Sasuke.'

She shook her head and smile and placed it back on the table and looked on the table to notice that there was breakfast on the table for her and she smiled and she picked it up and started to eat it, and after I was done I went to my training ground where Sasuke and I shared and started to meditating. Meditation helps with chakra flow through your body and it makes it a little easier to control.

( Time skip to 1 hour)

I opened my eyes and looked back at the ground for a moment until I was finally able to get up. I made a hand sign and said, " Shadow clone jutsu." and when about three of me popped up, I got in a fighting stance, waiting for my clones attacks. People say you don't know you own limits and I figured a way around that unlike other people. I make clones and have them attack me like you would in a battle and see if I can beat myself and every time I do, I improve some.

The first me came at me ready with a kunai knife and back filpped until she reached me and tried to come down at me with her kunai, I moved right before she could and I upper cut her jaw and she disappeared.

The second and third came at me at the same time and swiped at me with their kunai on either side of me thinking they had the upper hand. I ducked their attack and punched the second in the stomach making her go into a tree panting pretty hard.

The third came back at me with a shuriken coming at me face and feet. I back flipped and just barely missed the attack. She moved really fast and she tried to swipe kick my feet and I jumped in the air but when I was still jumping she sent her fists at me trying to hit me in the stomach but I caught her hand and kicked her into another tree.

I landed on the ground and she tried to get up but I sent a few shuriken at her and pinned her clothes to the tree so she couldn't move just yet.

The first came back at me and threw a punch at me and hit me in the stomach making me grunt in pain. She threw another punch but I caught her fist and pinned them behind her back and kicked her to the ground with my foot and when she was down I stepped on her back and flipped myself over her.

The other two came to her side and helped her up, they all looked at me and they came back at me again and I focused my chakra as hard as I could and nimbly dodged their attack and when I opened my eyes I tried to activate the sharingan.

I didn't feel any different and this time it was too late for me to dodge or counter.

They all kicked me and punched me, making me fly into and break numerous trees. I was panting really hard and looked up with them staring at me. It was their final move and they were getting ready to finish the fight but something kicked my clone to a tree and she poofed away, the other two came at it and it jumped into the air to get away from them but when I took a closer look I saw it was someone that I know thanks to the Hokage.

Kakashi-sensei

He jumped at my clones and punched them both square in the jaw. Making another poof sound and they all disappeared. Kakashi-sensei came up to me and offered me a hand up and I nodded and took it and he lifted me up from the ground.

" Next time you try to activate the sharingan, try not to let your enemies get too close before you try it or you might get yourself killed." He told me. I nodded my head and smiled at him as he patted my head.

" What are you doing here Kakashi?" I asked.

" Well I had to do a drop off mission anyway,so I thought I'd wish you luck on your last day at the academy." He said as he smiled under his mask.

' _That doesn't sound like something he would do.'_ I thought.

" I'll see you later, I don't want to be late for my meeting." He said as he waved goodbye and poofed away.

' _But you're always late.'_ I thought. I shook my head and went back home and Sasuke was already at the door waiting for me to get ready for the academy. I was confused for a second but then I saw the sun rising and I didn't even realized I was out that long.

After I got dressed we headed towards to academy and we were the first ones there and one by one we all got seated, I had a smile on my face when I saw Naruto coming into the classroom.

' _Good job Naruto'_ I thought smiling.

" Hey Naruto, so you graduated huh?" I asked him, he looked at me and gave me that same big grin that he gave me when we met and he pointed at his headband.

" Yeah, you and I are going to be ninja now, believe it." He said while I just smiled again at his childshness, a little later more and more people showed up to class and then Shikamaru came down the steps and noticed Naruto's headband.

" Eh? What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for drop outs, you can't be here unless you graduate." He said.

" Oh yeah? Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together, how do you feel about that?" He asked showing off his headband more and all I did was shake my head at what he was doing.

" Hmph."

" Let me put it to you this way. I look great in this headgear like it was made for me. Believe it." He said to Shikamaru.

Loud footsteps was coming from the hallway, and I had a feeling that I knew who was coming but I didn't care so I looked away. The door bursted open and I heard Ino and Sakura shout really loud.

" I'M FIRST!" They said at the same time panting.

And as they always do every morning, they argue of who is the best girl for my brother, for me I think they were both stupid and they actually think that Sasuke was interested in them. Naruto looked at the door and when his eyes landed on Sakura he started blushing and smiling. Sakura looked over this way and when she spotted Sasuke, she jogged over leaving Ino by herself. Unfortunately, Naruto thought she was going to talk to him.

" Hi Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked as he was getting pushed over by her.

" Move it!" she yelled at him.

" Uh, good morning Sasuke." She said as he only looked at her, but not in the way like ' oh hey wanna sit down' but like ' great you're here.'

" Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked kindly.

" Back off forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino said coming up from behind her.

" I was here first." She growled.

" I walked into the classroom before you did. Everyone saw it."

"Dream on." Sakura hissed back at Ino.

" Actually, I got here before either of you." said some random girl.

" So did I. I'm sitting next to Sasuke." said another and one by one they all got into a huge fight over who got to sit next to him, but I always sit next to him since I don't really trust anyone else in the room except for Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, or maybe Hinata. She was pretty nice.

I don't feel like giving up my spot so they can drool over him up close because of their obsession for him.

I saw Sasuke give a look just saying how annoyed he really was. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him telling him he wasn't alone on this one. Then my conversation started.

" Why does anyone want to sit next to Sasuke when Sachi is right next to him? Let me sit next to you and I promise you I will not misbehave."

" Dream on man, she wouldn't be interested in the likes of you, she would rather sit next to me."

" Why you two losers? Her heart and the seat next to her belongs to me."

" No, she loves me."

" Nuh-uh! Me!"

" Me!"

" Me!"

" ME!"

" ME!"

" ME!" and so the argument went on, now is was my turn to call them clueless. Why can't we be left alone? Naruto made a look of diasppraoval and hopped on the desk right in front of Sasuke scowling at him while Saskue just scoffed.

" Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" shouted Sakura with Naruto looking at her in sadness that she's taking his side.

I saw them glaring even harder at each other and you could practically see the electric sparks of hatred towards each other. I sighed at their rivalry, well more accurately,would just be a one sided rivalry. The girls all started yelling at Sasuke to beat Naruto's butt for disrespecting him and for Naruto to back off, but Naruto was bumped by some person in front of them and I couldn't even react.

They were locking lips and when they finally snapped out of it they started holding their throats and coughing really loud and spitting trying to get rid of the kiss. Ordinarily I would blankly stare at them for something like this but right now, I really couldn't react to what just happened.

" Geez Naruto. They are vicious." said the guy who bumped him looking at the girls a little scared.

" Danger…" Naruto said in horror.

When he looked at all the girls they were all scowling at him and they looked beyond pissed off.

" Naruto….You are so dead." said Sakura in a scary voice, well not scary to me, but it was scary enough for Naruto. Sakura started to crack her knuckles.

" Hey, woah. It was an accident." He tried to convince them to chill out.

" You're finished." she said in that same voice. Naruto couldn't really respond but right when they were ready to pounce I stood up from my seat and made a scary face they didn't like, I didn't muck like it either but I had to use it when I really needed to.

" Say that again." I said making what Kakashi would say ' the Yamato creepy grin.' I never met the man but he talked about him sometimes. ' _Apparently, it was even scarier than some'_ i thought. Everyone scattered off, even Naruto left. Me personally, I don't get scared when people give me dirty looks or when they look creepy. To me, that just means a new challenge. First, they ran away and the stared crying a little. I sat back down and obviously Sasuke wasn't scared of the face I made at them, but he was really surprised I could make a face like that to scare them off. Like I said, I don't always like to do that but if I was going to stop a fight from happening, I had to do it.

One everyone calmed down, they stayed as far away from me as they could. A little later, when the boys thought of it, they thought of it as a big turn on and got hearts for eyes saying it made me even hotter, to which I only sigh at how oblivious they are.

( Time Skip)

" As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult, now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be placed into three to four man squads. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka sensei said as Naruto lifted his head probably not hearing what he said.

" Well someone's gotta be on Sasuke's group. I wonder who." Ino said with confidence.

" I don't know." Sakura said glaring at her probably thinking she will be all his.

" We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities. That's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka sensei said, he listed them off one by one and I zoned out until Naruto stood up and yelled" Iruka sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked really loud.

Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the graduating students tied with Sachi. Naruto, you had the worst scores." Iruka sensei while all the other kids laughed at him and l glared across the room and they all got the message and shut up before I scared them again.

" To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student," Iruka sensei said.

" Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser." Sasuke said not even looking at him. Naruto looked upset and glared at him.

" Hey, what did you say?!" Naruto asked.

" Hard of hearing?" He asked back making all the other kids laugh again but I didn't even have to do anything this time before they remembered what I almost did to them.

" Knock it off Naruto, sit down." Sakura scolded.

" After lunch, you'll meet you new jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed." He said and when he did there was a hug crowd at the door waiting to get out.

I went into my backpack I carry with me with a first aid kit, some water and food, and emergency blankets. I grabbed Sasuke's lunch and looked for him until I saw him out in the courtyard looking a little lost. I went up to him and gave him his lunch.

We went to go eat our lunch and after I was done I had to go to the bathroom really quick. I left my lunch there and headed off. When I finally got back, Sasuke was gone and his lunch was on the floor spilled all over. I hoped I didn't make it taste bad enough to where he would drop it on the floor and leave it there. I started searching and I found him outside walking to Sakura, but she looked excited about something. I ran out from where I was hid myself in the trees to see what was going on. Sakura turned to him and she was blushing with a huge grin on her face.

" Sasuke you're back. Don't be so shy you bad boy. Are you ready now? I mean mentally prepared? Because I am. I mean, I'm ready to go?" She asked as he just walked right past her. That sentence made me shiver in disgust with goosebumps going up and down my back. That was not a good image.

" Hey, wait a minute." She begged him.

" Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

" See? There you go changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. No one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head. If I did things like Naruto, forget it. I mean my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." She said. Sasuke just glared at her and I felt like I wanted to punch her in the gut because of how little she knows of this situation.

" Alone." He started, probably knowing I was there and wanted to say something.

" Isolated." I finished jumping out from my hiding spot.

" It's not about your parents scolding you."

" You have no idea what it means to be alone Sakura, none at all." I said to her.

" W-Why are you saying that?" She asked.

" Because, you're annoying." My brother said to her making her freeze.

" Let's go Sachi." He told me as we walked away from for probably too stunned to say anything.

When she said those words, it reminded me of us.

' _When we lost our family we only had each other and no one else to help us. She had parents who cooked her meals for her, praised her, and scolded her for whenever she needed someone to talk to and since they're older, they have more experience and have different things to say for different times. We are all alone, it's just us. Why can't she see all that she has? Is it not good enough for her, or does she want more?"_ I thought.

We kept walking and soon enough we were walking down to the bathrooms that also connected to the halls of the academy. When Naruto came storming out.

" Ah! Sasuke, what are doing here?! How did you get lose?!" He asked.

" I used the escape jutsu, a simple technique. You came storming in and ruined my lunch so that, I'm not happy about. But why did you turn into me?" He asked, well I guess that explains why his lunch was spilled on the floor. He says lunch is the best meal of the day no matter what people say so he probably wasn't happy about that.

" Because!" Naruto yelled making the clone jutsu sign.

" Ah, the same technique again?" He questioned.

" This time,you'll know how strong I really am." He said coming at Sasuke, but he stopped mid-air and dropped to the ground holding his stomach and saying he had to go to the bathroom and they all shoved at each other at once trying to get in.

" Loser." Sasuke muttered walking away with me behind him.

" What's wrong? I know something is wrong so don't dent it." He said to me, I guess it was obvious that conversation with Sakura was really getting to me and it was really making me upset.

" Sakura..She has no idea what it means to be alone. She can't even imagine life without her parents, she'd be too sad. But we lost our parents at a young ago and Naruto never met his and she thinks it's because his parents aren't there. It just makes me sick to think about it now." I said while I could feel myself trying to keep back my tears I didn't want to shed.

" Don't worry, I'm sure she got that message. That's why we said it right?" He asked and I nodded slowly.

" But it's just hard..really hard to think about." I said trying to remain monotone.

" Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it, she'll get it. Don't worry about it." He said as I felt warn arms try to hug me.

He hugged me a lot when we were kids because of how I used to be a cry baby about losing our family when he was the strongest about it and I always needed comfort. He hadn't done this in a long time and I'm sure if he got spotted hugging me it would ruin his reputation at the academy but he knew I probably needed this.

It lasted for about a minute before he pulled away.

" She'll learn. Otherwise she's just as big of an idiot as Naruto." He said trying to help me out. I looked up at him and nodded my head smiling slowly in understanding.

We walked back to class and waited for our new sensei.

 **Here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to update soon. I hope you like this and let me know what you like. I love you guys and thank you for being there for my stories and for more to come. Till next time. bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Let Fate Decide

Sachi P.O.V

When we got back to the classroom there waiting for us was Sakura that was sitting on one of the desks with some of the class mates also sitting behind her. Me and Sasuke didn't have time to eat lunch all thanks to a certain blond that we know all to well.

" Ahh…Sasuke, I thought you were going to leave me alone with all these people and not visit. But I guess you can't stay away forever can you?" Said Ino that started to cling onto his shirt from behind. He turned to her and gave her a scowled look at didn't do anything cause she ignored his glare and continued to cling onto him, which brought jealousy to the other fan girl's.

" Hey Ino-pig! What are you doing to my Sasuke?!" Sakura shouting at her as she was standing up from her seat.

" What do you mean 'Your' Sasuke? He belongs to me and me only. He's not gonna wanna go for a billboard brow like you." Ino retorted at Sakura.

" WHAT?!" The rest of the girls shouted at her while she stuck her tough out at the rest of them and I just shook my head just getting annoyed.

" How could you be so oblivious?! Saskue loves me!" A random girl said as she was starting to get mad.

" I don't think so missy, he's mine." Another girl said. And so it continued…

" Why you?! He would rather have a girl with character, not a bitch like you!"

" What?!"

" No! He wants me!"

" No way!"

This was getting out of hand, they could tear each other into shreds and that would take care of our problems, but Iruka sensei wouldn't be very happy if that but that didn't stop them from killing each other.

I sighed heavily and walked back to where Ino was and I pulled her off of him and threw her across the room.

" Why would he like any of you? Can't you see you're just wasting his time? He doesn't care for any of you." I said in a strict voice. They all reacted to me by saying this and most of them deflated in a defeated manner.

" Then what about you? Why do you always fight his battles for him when he can do it himself? He can handle himself. But you always fight us over him all the time. Maybe you're just a wast of space for him." Ino said fearless of me.

That made me stop for a moment, she said that to me? Why? Cause I'm his sister and I'm just trying to get him away from the annoying fan girls that won't leave him all the time. I know he can handle himself and that he could just say 'stop' but I always say it for him. Am I in his way? I never thought about it before..

" Why do you even hang around? You are probably just a waste of space to us all. Why don't you just die like the rest of your clan?" She asked.

" Enough!" We heard and we all looked over at my brother and he was beyond pissed off. He's never actually raised his voice at all, not to anyone anyway. He was always so calm and he doesn't say much so hearing that from him is a little surprise.

" Sasuke…" Ino said in shock.

" You have no right to say that to my sister. She will and will always belong here a lot more than all of you do." He said irritated.

" But I don't understand. She doesn't say or do anything in this class. We don't even to see her do any of the fight training. I don't even think she is even a real ninja. She would probably a disappointment to her mother for the way she is now. She has and will always be alone, while you have all of us there to support you and be there for you." She said and by this point I was really having a hard time controlling myself and by judging my brother's face, he was too.

I grabbed my sword from its sheath from my side ( just wanted to let you know that she carries her sword everywhere with her) and pulled it out and it shined in front of me showing off my glare. All the girls around me during this point was sprinting away in fear of me. I raised my sword and I was just about ready to strike at Ino, she was starting to get really scared of me.

But right when I was ready to strike something stopped me and it felt like pain. I couldn't stop the feeling of regret. My chest was already swelling with pain thinking on what she said plus on what I've done as well and what I was about to do.

The memories of what I'm older brother did to our clan and I was about to be like him which I told myself that I wasn't ever about to go down that road. I stopped myself and let out a shaky breath before dropping to the ground with Ino still shaking in fear and confusion. Saskue came to my side and helped me up to my feet. I looked back at her and she was terrified, I placed my katana up to her neck as a warning and put it back in it's sheath where is belongs.

" What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that to me?! You couldn't killed me?" She said still shaking in fear. I looked back at her and she backed away even more to make sure that I didn't hurt her. I just shook my head and sighed and walked over to my desk.

" Hey, I'm talking to you! Why did you do that?!" She yelled at me trying to get me mad again but it didn't work.

" You were making me mad plus your still trying to get me mad again and all you needed was a little warning. If you do it again, you know the consequences of trying to insult me or my clan." I said in a dark voice.

" Hmph! Next time that happens, you're going to kill not only me but everyone else as well." She said and turned around and stomped away.

" I will not kill anyone. I'm only doing that with my katana when I know what is and isn't right and when I hold my sword to their throats, their fate is in my hands and I get to decide what happens from there." I said not even looking at her. She was growling at me and probably wanted to yell at me more but then the sensei's came into the room which stopped the tension in the room and they started to say what squad they belong to and left.

" Hey, what'd I miss?" Naruto asked after finally coming into the room waiting with us. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't respond but gave a small smile his way so he didn't have to ask the others what else was up.

About almost two hours later and there's still no sensei. It seemed pretty obvious who was our sensei now, but I just kept quiet so they didn't know and surprise them for who's coming in.

' I'm looking forward for a bit of training from Kakashi sensei.' I thought in my head as I sat down and Saskue came over to me to sit right next to me away from Sakura. He looks over at me and then looked back at the others and Naruto was busy planing something and Sakura was just complaining about on what he was doing.

He looked back at me and placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him and he asked, " Are you okay,sis?"

I looked at him and didn't say nothing at first but then I leaned my head on his shoulder and didn't say anything at all and I could he understood that I didn't want to talk right now since I was upset about what happened.

I was happy that my brother came to me to confront me, if it wasn't for him being here I wouldn't be the same person right now.

 **Thank you for waiting for the next chapter and it didn't take as long as the last one. I hope you like this one and let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll be back for another chapter soon kay, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Survival Test

Sachi's P.O.V

It had already been two and a half hours since the little ' misunderstanding' with Ino, and so far from what I can see is that our jounin has yet showed up. Even though it was pretty obvious to me of who our sensei was going to be, but the others have no idea and was starting to get a little impatient. Especially Naruto.

Naruto had his head sticking out the door trying to see is our sensei was coming or not.

" He's late." He said still looking both ways getting more irritated. I just decided to keep quiet cause I was still upset, but a little and so they can ask all the questions they have about Kakashi sensei to his face instead of me, and then they'll all want to know how I know him and all that, and I just didn't feel like answering ALL of their questions.

" Naruto! Just sit down." Sakura scolded.

I looked at her and glared at her as I said, " Stop yelling at him, he didn't do anything to you."

" I don't want to. How come our teacher's the only one late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it. The other groups already met their teachers and took off on some adventure of something. And Iruka sensei's gone too." He said.

" We know, ok?" Sakura getting annoyed with him. Naruto had a big smile on his face and by the look of the smile that just told me that he had idea and he grabbed a step stool and brought them to the door where he put the eraser up high and stuck it in place.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked while Naruto had finally put it in place with a bigger smile on his face.

" Naruto." Sakura scolded like a mother.

" That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!" He said hopping off the step stool. I was just sitting next to Saskue and watched him do what he did. I shook my head and sighed at his idea of fun.

" You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura scolded for the third time in a row. It was obvious she liked his prank idea but wanted to play innocent so she can 'impress' my brother anyway that she can by acting mature.

" Hmph. Our teacher's a jounin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Saskue asked.

" Naruto, Saskue's right. You don't think that he will fall for that right?" I said as I backed him up. Then I saw a hand come on the door and it slid it open only to fall for Naruto's prank. There was a moment of silence until Naruto started bursting up laugh saying that he got him.

" Hahahahahahahhaha, I got him! He totally fell for it!" He shouted.

" I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." She said with a fake concerned look on her face. She thinks that she was in the clear but I know that she was really happy that it happened. Saskue looked at him and he was totally confused of why he just fell for his prank. Kakashi sensei might be a jounin, but when it's something as basic as meeting your new team you tend to let your guard down and don't expect it but he'll learn in time that's all Naruto does to people like him.

" Hmmmmmm, how can I put this? My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." He said with a hand to his chin. We all dead panned at his responds to us. I grumbled under my breath glaring at him. He looked over at me and it looked like he was smiling under his mask.

" Hello Sachi. Are you with this group too? Hmm, I was hoping I could train with you some more. And now, I don't have an excuse to say I have to do it another time." He said telling the truth, partially.

" Yes Kakashi sensei. I agree, now you can't skip out on my training." I responded.

" What the?! How do you know this guy already." Naruto shouted in my ear.

" That's a story for another time. Let's get moving, unless you want to be left behind." He said going back at the door. We all followed him and he lead us to the roof where we all took seats and faced him as he leaned on the railing.

" Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" He said.

" Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura questioned, I thought it would be pretty obvious if he wants to get to know us.

" Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He said crossing his arms.

" Why don't tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto suggested.

" Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. Hmm, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies,I have a lot of hobbies." He said. This guy hasn't changed one bit.

" But then why do I always catch you reading that kmph-" I was going to say until he interrupted me by putting a hand over my mouth.

" That will be for later. It's not very appropriate for children your age. It could scar you if your not mature enough." He said laughing nervously.

" Then why are you kmph-" I started saying again but he only clapped his hand over my mouth tighter to make sure I said nothing. He started laughing nervously again and walked back over to the railing.

" Well, that's it for me." He said.

Then I remembered why I can't say anything about the book cause he did the same thing to me when I was went under his training and he frustrated me so much when he wouldn't fight back. But I had to train with him since the Hokage had to keep track with the village. So I nodded my head to let him know that I won't say anything and he nodded his head as well back to me.

" That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name." Sakura said unhappy with his intro. With Naruto agreeing with her.

" Ok, your turn. You on the right, you first." He called out to Naruto.

" Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka got me at the Ichiraku's noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. And I also like being with Sachi since she was my first friend in the village. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is…to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important." He said finishing up and also touching his headband.

" Alright, next." He said when he pointed at Sakura.

" I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like..uh. I mean the person I like is….Uh, my hobby is…uhh…(giggle)..My dream for the future is.." She said as she squealing into her hands looking at Sasuke with a blush on her face.

' To marry my brother and have kids no doubt.' I thought to myself as I watched her give him lovey-dovey eyes at him.

" Next." He called making Sakura giggle in anticipation for what he's going to say as I looked at my brother even though I knew what it was going to be.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." He said as I waited him to continue.

" What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He finished. But, there has to be a reason for what Itachi did and I wanted to tell him that, but I know that he won't listen to that subject with me. He doesn't talk about it often because he knows it's a hurtful memory for me and I get fragile when it comes up. So he doesn't say anything. All Sakura did was blush at him the day dreaming and Naruto only looked at him with fright probably thinking he meant him.

" Last one up." He said as he pointed at me.

" Ok, my name is Sachi Uchiha. I like spending time with my big brother Sasuke and my friend Naruto, I like reading, cooking, training, I can some what swim, drawing, and sometimes going to Ichiraku's ramen and eating with Naruto. I don't like people mentioning the slaughter of our clan, talking bad about my family, including my older brother and Sasuke. Sasuke's fan girls and my fan boys. My dreams for the future?…I want to restore my clan and bring my family together again. And also with helping my friends achieve their goal." I said finishing up. Naruto looked pleased with my introduction and so did Sasuke ( even though he didn't show it all the time.) but Sakura seemed too focused on Sasuke she didn't even hear me say anything. She must've been in 'Sasuke-land' ask? I call the Sasuke day dreamers.

" Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said as he looked at us.

" Eup, what kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked with an confused look on his face.

" It's a task that the five of us will do together." He said.

" What? What? What? What?" Naruto asked.

" A survival exercise." He said with a bored look on his face.

" Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto asked confused again.

" I thought we were supposed to have a real mission. Not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura complained.

" This is like your previous training."

" So uh. So what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. I zoned out for a bit because when I first met Kakashi, he taught me about becoming a genin. He told me when we get our squads a little later into the academy, we would have to prove we are ready to genin. He didn't exactly say how we had to do it but he said if you fail, then you're not worthy to be a ninja.

I wonder….what should I make tonight, I assume Sasuke is going to be hungry since Naruto ruined his lunch….hmmmm. Oh! Maybe he would like some soba with toasted sesame seed sauce. That sounds good.

" Let's go Sachi." Sasuke said, I didn't even realize the meeting was over. We headed home and I made dinner. Sasuke was hungry and ate a lot, but we both went bed early since he explained to me, we have to get up early. Even though he wasn't going to be there for another two hours after we get there. I headed up to my bed and played a song to help me relax until I fell asleep, which was Final Fantasy X-2 - Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves.

The next day I felt myself being shook awake and that told me that it was most likely time to get up and meet up with Kakashi for that training exercise Sasuke told me about since I zoned out, even though it was normal for him to be late I sometimes got annoyed with it if there really was nothing to do. I wouldn't get cranky but I would feel like I'm not it the best of moods.

I grabbed my ninja clothes from my closet and went to the bathroom and stepped in the shower giving me goosebumps as the cold water woke me up. I stepped out and grabbed a towel from the rack hanging next to me and dried my hair for about thirty minutes since I have SUPER thick hair.

I brushed my teeth and grabbed my headband from my nightstand tieing it around my head walking out meeting Sasuke at the front door with him already in his gear wide awake. We closed the door behind us and walked to the training ground in silence. As we walked past the village we took in the silence in happiness since no one was up yet. We finally made it and were greeted by an unenthusiastic 'good morning' from both Naruto and Sakura.

" Morning.." moaned Sakura and Naruto both looking really sleepy.

I have a long time before he actually shows up so I decided to go and meditate since I will need chakra control if we wanted to prove to him whatever he wanted.

I sat cross-legged on the grass and I closed my eyes clearing my head of all thoughts. But something felt off. I didn't want to keep awake. I felt myself drifting off and I didn't want to deny I was really sleepy but I didn't want to sleep. After an hour I opened my eyes and I had a hug wave of pain going through my head as I opened my eyes. I opened them again and it still hurt, but it was bearable. I looked down and I was laying in the grass with my legs crossed. My guess was I was meditating but fell asleep about half way through since I didn't get all that much sleep last night. I kept waking up in the middle of the night in the weirdest positions and at one point fell off the bed.

I stood up and dusted myself off and the sun was already high in the sky. Naturally Kakashi sensei comes late but by now it had to be almost noon. I looked over in the bushes and Sasuke was just sitting there while Naruto was looking out for Kakashi sensei, no doubt he's going to complaint to him every time he's late.

I walked back to them and sat there for another ten minutes until finally Kakashi showed his face.

 **Here is another chapter for you, yes, yes I know I did two chapters today. Well I had nothing else to do and just letting you know that I'll be doing that same thing tomorrow, so be ready for the next one tomorrow. Kay let me know what you thought okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Survival Test Part Two

Sachi P.O.V

I went back to the training grounds with Naruto and Sakura waiting for Kakashi who still had yet to show up. About ten minutes passed and I was playing with a stick I found and drew some random doodles in the dirt before someone snapped me out of my boredom.

" Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi finally showing his face.

" Hey! You're late!" Sakura and Naruto pointing a finger at him.

" Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." He said pointing behind him as the others growl in frustration. He's getting better at his excuses, when I met him second time he said and I quote _" the sunset was so beautiful to look at but then I got sleepy and took a quick nap."_

" Well, *clear throat*let's get started. Here we go, it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch me eat my lunch in front of you." He said holding two bells in front of his face.

I looked at the posts and there were four set up and right when he said lunch you could hear all the stomachs around me grumbling in hunger. They all looked miserable and Naruto looked like he was going to ball his eyes out any minute now.

" Wait a minute, there's four of us, how come there's only two bells?"

" Well that way, at least one or two of you will be tied to a post and ultimately get disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." He said doing a close eyed smiled.

" Those weapons are too dangerous sensei." Sakura said.

" Hahahaha, especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

" Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, lowest scores. Losers." Kakashi making Naruto growl at him in anger.

" When I say 'start' you can begin."He said as Naruto took out a kunai from his pouch and ran at him. _' Always impatient'_ I thought. At the last second Kakashi disappeared and reappeared from behind Naruto while holding his hand behind his head aiming the kunai at himself. I also learned about his skill in speed when I had my fourth or so session with him and I charged at him like Naruto. It wasn't that I was angry with him, but I wanted to get it over with so I could go home. He did the same thing to me but instead he pointed mine at my heart after he had a firm grip on me to make sure I didn't get out of his arms.

They were all wondering how he was so fast and he finally let go of Naruto before turning to all of us. I could manage to keep up with his speed a little bit. I'm not super fast like him but I'm still working on that.

" Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say 'start' yet. But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." He said giving a closed eyed smile.

" Get ready. And…start!" He yelled while all of us hid. I kept in the trees and concealed my chakra so he doesn't know where I am or when I want to strike. In the middle of the field was Naruto with his hands across his chest staring right at Kakashi sensei. You could almost feel the glares coming from Sakura and Sasuke wondering what the hell the thinks he's doing and to get out of there.

" You and me, right now fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

" You know, compared to the others, you're a bit…weird." Kakashi said.

" Oh yeah? Well the only thing weird here is your hair cut." Naruto said charging after him as Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and took out a book called ' Icha Icha' as he stopped in his tracks.

" Shinobi battle techiques. Part one: Taijutsu, the physical part." Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him confused as he started reading his book. I remember that book, he always had it with him when he was training me and he was reading it and I sneaked up behind him and read two pages of that book and by the third paragraph, I was already blushing HARD. Kakashi found me because he sensed heat behind him and it was just me in a complete daze of what I was reading. He looked at me like I was crazy, and he ended training early that day and when I got home, Sasuke saw me and asked what was up and I REFUSED to tell him what I read in that book.

" What the..?!" He asked confused.

" What are you waiting for? Make your move."

" But..I mean..Why are you reading that book?" He asked confused.

" Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading of whatever." He said bored.

" ARGH! I'm going to crush youuuuu! Ya!" He yelled aiming a kick at him but he just raised his fist blocking Naruto's attack and when he tried kicking him in the face he just ducked under his attack.

" Now you're mine." He said punching nothing realizing he was gone.

" Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." He said making a hand signs.

" Naruto, get out if there quick! He's going to destory you!" Sakura yelled giving away her position.

" Too late. Leaf village secret finger jutsu!" He said sticking his fingers up his but and pushing him off.

" A thousand years of death!" He said as Naruto flied off and I was not even thinking about what to do or say next. What was that?

" Ok, where was I?" He asked opening his book as Naruto landed in the river near by and it looked like he needed some help.

I was about to go get him but before I could, Naruto spurted out of the water and it looked like an actual geyser and he landed on his feet stumbling a bit coughing out water.

" Hmm, looks like you do have people who need to watch over you and protect you from others. You do know if you can't get a bell by noon, you will go without lunch right?" Kakashi getting him mad.

" I know! I know! You told us already."

" You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." He said as Naruto stomach growled.

" You told us not to eat breakfast, how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!" He yelled as I could faintly hear the other stomachs around us growling, I heard mine too but their's are more noticeable than mine.

" So you caught me off guard, that's all it was. Believe it. I'm so hungry I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me, I gotta get one of those bells no matter what I'll find the strength somehow, believe it. I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy. I will become a ninja." He yelled as Naruto clones came out of the water ready to tackle him to the ground.

" Haha, you're overconfident sensei, that's why you weren't ready for my shadow clone jutsu, my best jutsu." He said as I stared at him admiring he finally got it down by himself.

" Hmm, looks like the stories are true. He can create shadow clones. It's a forbidden skill and he beat Mizuki with it. Great technique." He said with slight amusement in his voice.

" But I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best Naruto, but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." He said as a Naruto clung to his back and he stood there shocked but used the substitution jutsu and poofed away somewhere and the Naruto clones looking around in confusion and they started fighting each other trying to find out where Kakashi sensei was as I just sweat dropped as he finally poofed everyone away.

He noticed something shiny on the ground and reached for it noticing it was a bell.

" A bell? I must've got to him with my attack. He dropped a bell. Hahahahaha," He said smiling at himself. I just looked at him thinking ' Do not even dare to pick up that bell. Don't do it.' but naturally it was too late and he was hanging upside down by his feet caught in a rope.

"*sigh* Think before you use a jutsu. Or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi said as he grabbed the bell he left behind.

" I..get..it!" Naruto yelled flailing around and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling.

" I'm telling you this because you don't get it, you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" He said back.

I took this chance to try on using the water jutsu hand formed a puddle near by when Naruto was dripping wet and grabbed one of the bells that was on Kakashi and brought it back to me using a genjutsu replacing the bell to make him think it was there and I sneaked the bell into my pouch and I thought, _' I think I'll show myself soon. I don't want to stand around waiting. He will probably want his bell back. I bet he knew about it and let me take it so I could face him later.'_

But out of the trees opposite of me, kunai and shuriken came out aiming at Kakashi sensei.

" Won't you ever learn?" He asked getting hit by all of them.

" AH! He just got blasted by shuriken. Are you out of your mind Sasuke? You went too far." Naruto yelled and 'Kakashi' fell backwards and poofed away as he was replaced with a log.

 **Here is there other chapter and this one I had to think on what I had to do and here it is. I hope you like it. Please comment and review on what you thought and I'll do another one when I wake up sometime today. I love you guys and thank you again and for also being there for me and I'll keep it up for you guys say well.**


	8. Im sorry

I'm sorry for not posting any chapters as of late. I've been watching my cousin's kids and I've been tried. So I hope you forgive me, I don't plane to give up and this story just to let you know that I will also have another story that will go up soon and it's going to lord of the rings. Its go I g to based off the movies and books the only thing that will be different it that I'll have my own oc. So just bare with me and I'll have those chapters posted for you soon thank you and I hope you guys have a great day


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **You Fail! Kakashi** **'s Final Decision**

* Sachi's P.O.V*

" ' Sigh' Think before you use a jutsu. Or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi said grabbing the bell he left behind.

" I…get….it!" Naruto yelled flailing around and I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling.

" I'm telling you this because you don't get it, you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" He said to Naruto.

I took this chance to get the bell. I used the water jutsu that I've been practicing since I already have learned my fire style and lighting style and it formed into a hand from a puddle near by Naruto's wet clothes the hand grabbed the bell from behind Kakashi and brought it back to me by using a genjutsu to replacing the bell that I took to make him think it was still there and I started to sneak the bell in my pouch. ' I think I'll show myself soon. I don't want to stand around waiting. He will probably want the bell back. I bet he knew about it and let me take it so I could face him later.' I thought to myself as I started to walk out of the area.

But out of the trees opposite of me, kunai and shuriken came out of no where aimed right at Kakashi sensei.

" Won't you ever learn?" He asked as he got hit by all of them.

" AH! He just got blasted by shuriken. Are you out of your mind Sasuke? You went too far." Naruto yelled as ' Kakashi' fell backwards and poofed away as he was replaced with a log.

I heard a rustle from the trees across the field from me and I knew that was where Sasuke was and he was trying to run away, so Kakashi sensei doesn't spot him, but I heard the same thing from the other side of the bushes. Obviously Sakura thinks Sasuke needs her help and will get hurt, which he may not depending on what mood Kakashi sensei is in. If he's mad, I'm going to end up being the only Uchiha left.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled behind me and because it sounded more girlish than Naruto's it had to be Sakura.

" A ninja must see through deception. Yeah, yeah, how am I supposed to do that?! Grrrr! Well I'm sure not falling for anymore of his traps." Naruto said reaching for the rope and cutting it with his kunai only for the second trap to go off and he was in the same position again.

" I fell for it again!" Naruto yelled irritated, I giggled a little at how funny he looked right now.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled even louder than last time, I might need to check on her and see if she wants some help.

I took out a shuriken from my weapon pouch and launched it at Naruto, he thought it was Kakashi trying to kill him and flailed around trying to escape but that almost got him one step closer to losing his leg.

" AHHHH!" He yelled and flinched at how loud he sounded and if Kakashi heard he would come after me and give away my position. He dropped to the ground face first and I had to hold back another giggle.

" OWWWW. What was that? Huh? Yeah! I'm free! Believe it!" He yelled as I rolled my eyes at him but he got an idea when he saw the K.I.A. memorial stone, and top was our lunches. I'll let Kakashi handle his idiotic plan later. I jumped from my position and leaped through trees at a really fast pace and I saw Sakura on the ground and from her facial expression, something bad happened.

" Sakura, wake up." I said and she didn't respond. I shook my head and I started to make the water jutsu sign.

" Water style: Water Ball Jutsu." I whispered to myself and I didn't use much chakra because I didn't want Sakura to feel like she got attack while she was out cold. I molded it into a water ball big enough to fit in the palm of my hand and fired at her making her shoot up after it hit her in the face.

" Ahh! I'm wet! What was that for?!" She yelled at me getting angry with me. I stood up and held out a hand to help her up but she didn't take it and stood up on her own.

I think Kakashi used a genjutsu on her and when she saw something really bad and passed out. His jutsu level is stronger than mine by a long shot.

But why do we need to fight him to get some bells? He's obviously above over level and if I defeated him then wouldn't that make me a jounin? Then why not make us fight a genin if that were the case to be a real genin?

If me and Sasuke were to work together, I think we might have a chance of beating him but the chances are slim. Maybe Naruto and Sakura could do something but I don't know their skill sets so I can't really say. But wait…If we were to combine our strength we could have a have a good chance of beating him. That's it, I get it. Teamwork. I get it now, man I can be stupid sometimes, or maybe it's just that no one else realized it either.

" Sakura." I said getting her attention.

" If we want to beat Kakashi and get a bell then you and I can try and get it with the others and all of us go against him." I said making her scoff.

" Please, if Kakashi sensei wanted us to work together then he would've said so. It's obviously about our individual skill sets and seeing who could beat him. If anyone, it would be me or Sasuke. Naruto is slow and you can't show any part of your jutsu to anyone other than Sasuke. If I knew what skills you have then we could do it but I wouldn't know so I can't say you have any at all." She said walking closer to my face.

" Then go. See how well you do against a jounin all by yourself, but know if you end up dead or injured I at least tried." I said walking away from her already feeling her glare from the back of my head, but I didn't say anything of it or to her. I kept walking and right in front of me was Sasuke with his head sticking out of the ground. I jogged up to him and he finally saw me.

" Sachi, a little help here?" He asked struggling against the ground and I grabbed him by his shirt barely ever showing from the ground and started pulling.

" Sasuke." I said grabbing his attention.

" If we want to get a bell from Kakashi then we have to team up with the others and come at him all at once." I said and he looked at me and scoffed.

" I don't need those losers to be in my way. I have to do this on my own because I'm the only one who can kill him." He said making me stop for a second but after a minute I tugged on his shirt again until Sakura ran out from the bushes and stopped in her tracks when she saw him with just his head sticking out of the ground.

" Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"AHH! SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!" She yelled falling over to the ground again and Sasuke made a ' what the hell' face.

" And that's my partner…" He muttered to himself, I finally felt him slipping out and made hand signs.

" Water Style: Water Geyser." I said as he was flung out of the ground and landed on his back as he was drenched in water. I came over to his side and helped him up and he gave me a nod in thanks and we both headed over to the still passed out Sakura. When he got close he picked her up by her shoulders and started to call out her name and she started to slowly opened her eyes and she looked up at Sasuke.

" Sasuke! You ok!" She yelled hugging him as he tried to pry her off.

" Hey! Cut it out! Let go! Let go!" He said finally getting her to stop.

" I've got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time." He said.

" Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?" Sakura said.

" A while ago, I touched one. Next time, I'll get one." He said making Sakura gasp.

" That is really great, I can't believe you did that. You're amazing." She said trying to hold back her panic.

" Uhh, it's almost lunch. There's not really enough time left so maybe we should just give up and then try again next year." She said making Sasuke glare at her and growls lightly.

" I'm the only one who can destroy that person." He said making me gasp at the mention of the subject and turned my head away from them with Itachi's appearance in my head.

" Who? You mean the sensei?" She asked.

" That day, I was crying. We were crying." He said as I felt tears blurring my vision.

" When were you crying?" Sakura asked.

" It was my…" He started.

" What? What happened to you?" She asked and I had a hard time keeping back my tears.

" I'm an avenger. That means I must be stronger than prey. I need this training, there's no time for sit backs." He said as I wipe my tears with my sleeve.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" It doesn't matter, we need to get back before time runs out." I said walking away.

After a little bit I got tried of waiting for Sakura to get a hold of herself and we headed to the field we started in. When we got there, Naruto was tied into a post and he was yelling at Kakashi to let him go. Obviously he still hiding and he was probably watching us.

" Hey! Someone! Let me out of this thing!" Naruto yelled kicking his legs trying to get loose.

" Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

" Where am I? Where you don't expect me to be." He said turning back from one of the poles. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes and smiled behind his mask.

" Well Sachi, I've tested everyone here except for you. Let's see how well I taught you." He said as Sakura was just starting to wake up.

" But sensei, time is almost up. There's no way she can get a bell by then." Sakura said in her known-it-all tone.

" But she already has one." He said making everyone turn to me as I released the genjutsu and sighed knowing I would have to face him at some point.

" I wanted to have that bell so I would have a reason to fight you later on and see how well you payed attention to me." He said.

" Wait! What is he talking about? I am seriously confused!" Naruto yelled.

" She was once my student, but sometimes she won't listen. I taught her to pay attention to what I do but I don't know if that was enough to keep that in her memory to try and not forget what others have taught you." He said as everyone looked back at me with their wide eyes.

" Let's start." I said as he got in a fighting stance and I grabbed my katana from my back and made a defensive stance. He came at me really fast and aimed to punch me down but I blocked his fist with my katana and launched him back and when he stood up again from crouching down he made a clone of himself behind me and I heard him and blocked his attack but barely had enough time to react to the real Kakashi right in front of me and just before he got me, I back flipped away from them and waited for him to come at me again and I grabbed some shuriken from my pouch and aimed it at him and he blocked them all but disappeared from my sight as he sneaked up behind me and tried to throw me off guard but I heard him and jumped away from his attack.

I realized if I couldn't show I wanted to let the team help me then I needed to give them an opportunity to do some king of team work and help me out and what better way than to let him get a hit on me and when he wants to hurt me again the guys come and help me realized the exercise. Unless they were too dense to understand.

I waited for another attack again and he came back at me with a kunai in his hand and I blocked the attack with my sword. I jumped a few feet away from him and I concentrated my jutsu into my felt palm making hand signs rapidly.

" Fire Style: Boiling Fire Of Hell." I said making a really hot fire ball with smoke coming out of it on to my right hand and he started to do hand signs as well.

" Water Style: Cooling Waters Of The Heaven's." He said making me gasp in surprise that he almost did the same thing as me and we launched at each other and when the attacks collided with each other, the attacks canceled each other out. All that the others could see was a puff of smoke, if I want them to help and get them to do some teamwork, then I have to do it now. I fell to the ground holding my stomach as if I was in pain and breathing heavy. When the smoke cleared, the guys looked at us in amazement. He jumped in the air ready to finish me off.

" Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!" I yelled trying to get them to help me and it looked like my brother was about to jump in and help me but then….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Kakashi stopped his attack right in front of my face and instead held it out to me as I took it to stand up. I was so close to getting them to help me, but I waited too long. I tried to tell them but I'm not going to say ' I told you so.' we all sat next to the tied up Naruto as out stomachs growled in sync.

" Uh-oh, stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way, about this exercise, well I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy." He said as everyone get excited.

" What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked.

" Hn." Was all Sasuke and I said making us look at each other in surprise.

" Yeahh!" Sakura yelled.

" Then! Then! That means all four of us! All four of us! All four of us!" Naruto yelled kicking his legs in joy.

" Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently." He said making the cheering stop.

" Where as Sachi goes on to be my only student." He finished shocking me and the others.

" Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninja! You said as if we couldn't take any of the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!" Naruto yelled.

" Yeah! And why is she the only one who isn't getting dropped?!" Sakura yelled.

" Because you didn't think like a ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats." He said and as after he said that Sasuke charged right at him from his spot as he was pulling a kunai out from his pouch. Kakashi didn't react until the last second and pinned his arm behind his head and sat on top of him. I gasped a little thinking he wouldn't usually be one to do that.

" You think it's all about you." He said.

" Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura yelled.

" You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game huh?" He asked making me a little uneasy.

" Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" He asked.

" I-I don't know what you mean?" Sakura asked.

" I mean you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close." He said.

" What's it's about?" Naruto asked.

" Yes, that determines weather you pass or fail." Kakashi sensei said.

" But that's - mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura stuttered.

" Tch, use your head. Four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" He asked her.

" AHH! How are we supposed to know why you pick four people?! We didn't make the rules." Naruto yelled.

" It's so basic. Teamwork. Why do you think I let Sachi pass and not you? She understood the exercise. Unlike you." He said.

" Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face.

" That's what I meant. It's too late now, but if all four of you came at me all at once, you might have been able to take the bells from me." He said.

" Then why did you let Sachi take a bell when you knew it was gone.?" Sakura asked.

" She was a student of mine and I needed to know if she truly remembered what I taught her from years before." He said looking at me.

" Well, anyway. It's over." Kakashi said.

" You set it up with four people when there are only two bells. If we worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them, that would lead to group conflict and the group would break up." Sakura stated.

" Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other." Kakashi said looking at her while still holding Sasuke done to the ground so he wouldn't move.

" Huh?"

" I wanted to see if you would come to that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should had a natural feel for teamwork. But you…it never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone, but Naruto was right in front of you when you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Sachi went to you first to see if you could work with her but you turned her down and called her weak. Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything. And you, Sasuke. Thought the others were so far beneath you that you thought they were worthless. Sachi asked you to help her and you shot your sister down. Even at the end when time was running out she took a hit from me and stayed on the ground and called for help to see if you would work with her thus making it teamwork. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure. And death. For example." He said as he took out a kunai from his weapon pouch.

" Sakura! Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies, and Sachi. If she can't handle it, you kill her." He said holding his kunai to Sasuke's throat.

" That's what happens on a mission, the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice. And someone ends up dead." He said getting off of Sasuke and I jog over and grabbed his arm with mine and lead him back to the posts.

" On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who were honored as heroes in our village." He said as I bowed my head a little in sadness.

" That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on the stone. I'm not gonna live and die fro nothing like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero. A hero!" Naruto yelled as I gasped a little and had a mini flash back.

* Flashback Two Years Ago*

" Kakashi sensei, where are we going?" I asked.

" To some place special. I want to show you something." He said as I followed him and when we stopped there was a big grave stone and there was names on it.

" This is my special place I like to go. Where I get to visit my friends." He said looking down.

" What?" I asked when I looked back at him.

" This stone has the names of all my friends written on it. Even same from your family." He said catching my attention.

" They were great people who gave their lives away because they had a job to do, some of their team didn't care of some did. The fact of the matter is no one can bring them back, but they all died as heroes to our village. When you get older you need to know how to care for your squad. You do not want to see them die. That pain will never go away. Family of friends." He said while I stood there in shock.

" I promise, I am not going to let anything happen to anyone else I care about. Not even one." I said as he walked back to me and patted my head.

" That's why I like you. don't forget, when other people's lives are at risk you need to watch out for the people you care about no matter what." He said smiling behind his mask.

" Right." I said smiling back at him.

* Back To Present*

" Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three minutes to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up your strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking to rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?" He asked as Naruto gulped at him.

" Good, come on Sachi, you can eat lunch with me." He said motioning me to go with him as I walked past him.

He lead us to trees not too far from the team and he patted me on the shoulder and I turned my head and looked up at him.

" You can go ahead and go home, this won't take long and I'm sure they'll do fine." He said as I nodded my head to him and I started to head home.

About twenty minutes later I got home and was trying to think of what to do for dinner.

For a little while I cleaned the house and read a book and the door opened and I looked over and it was Sasuke standing there and he went to his room until I realized it was almost six and it was about time to eat. I started getting out the ingredients for Kabocha Korokke.

It was about time to eat and Sasuke came down and smiled lightly when he saw what was for dinner since I didn't make them often unless it was for special occasions. We sat down and ate while he told me what happened after I left and I giggled at how simple Kakashi could be sometimes. And that they left poor Naruto out in the freezing cold.

After dinner I was tired so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face taking a quick shower and then put on my pajamas and headed to my room. I sat down in the bed and I felt really tried as I brought up the sheets to my neck and closed my eyes going into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi told me while we were eating lunch away from the squad, that we had to do jobs but I knew we had to do D-rank missions when we start and that's going to stink but I hope we'll get something good soon.

End Of Chapter 8

Again sorry for taking so long on this story and another thing I forgot to do was put that in the first chapter that she could do water style, so you wouldn't get confused with the story so I'm sorry about that it, forgive me . And I hope you like this chapter and another will be ready soon. Have a great day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A Dangerous Mission: Journey To The Land Of Waves**

 **I don** **'t know the song that I'm I have in this chapter " In this quiet night" from the anime Gundam Seed.**

* Sachi's P.O.V*

" Sachi, I'm at point D."

" Sasuke, I'm at point B."

" Sakura, I'm at point C."

" Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it." Naruto said on his comm.

" You're slow Naruto." Kakashi sensei said shaking his head.

" Ok, squad seven."

" Hm?"

" Target has moved! Follow it!"

" Over there." Naruto whispered as we all got closer to capture our target.

" What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi said.

" Five meters, I'm ready just give the signal." I said as I followed that target.

" I'm ready too." Sasuke said.

" So am I." Sakura said.

" Sachi?" Kakashi asked.

" Hm?" I said as I nodded my head.

" Ok…NOW!" He said as a figured lunged at me and I almost got attacked but I kicked it in the face and it tumbled to the ground. I finally saw that it was Naruto who was on the ground holding his chin where I kicked him and as he was rolling on the ground. And I felt something on my shoulder and I look over and it was the target that we were chasing and it was a cat with a red ribbon around it's neck.

" I'm sorry Naruto." I apologized helping him stand up to his feet.

" Owww. I'm okay." He said getting up to see the cat on my shoulder.

" When did you get the target?" He asked loudly.

" When I was helping you get up." I said petting it behind it's ear making him purr in delight.

" Grrr…stupid cat." He said as he started to dust off the dirt.

" Want to hold him?" I asked as I gently grabbed the cat from my shoulder and held him in my arms and when he reached out to touch the cat. The cat pounced on him and started to scratch him and almost stomping him into the ground harder them I accidentally kicked him in the face.

" Did you verify ribbon? Right ear?" Kakashi asked.

" Affirmative, we got a positive ID." Sasuke said in his comm.

" Right, lost Tora captured. Mission accomplished." He said as Naruto plucked the cat off of him and gave him back to me, who jumped on my shoulder hissing at him until he nuzzled me under my chin.

" CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled in the comm. I ripped the ear piece off my are drum in the process. Sasuke took the cat from my shoulder which made the cat hissed at him at first but he didn't care and plucked him off of me. We met up with Kakashi holding his ear from Naruto's yelling and walked to the Hokage building.

When we got there, a fat lady was fiddling with her fingers and she looked upset but Sasuke walked up to her and put the cat in front of her face and the poor cat was struggling to get away and when she saw the cat in her face lit up and she was squishing it to death making the cat yowl in pain.

" Oh, my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzykinz, truly felt sorry for that poor cat, he must be suffocating right now.

" Hahahahahahahaha, stupid cat. That kitty deserves to be squashed." Naruto said as I elbowed him in his ribs to make him stop talking.

" No wonder he ran away." Sakura murmured.

" Now then, for squad seven's next mission. We have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the chief counselors three years old. Helping his wife to do the shopping. Digging up potatoes in-."

" Noooooo." Naruto complained crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" I wanna go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff. Come on old man." He said to him while I just sighed at his behavior. Usually you don't refer to Lord Hokage as an old man, but Naruto's too dense to realized not to do that. It's harsh but it's the truth.

" How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to developed your skills and improve yourself!" Iruka sensei yelled standing up from his chair.

" Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid." He shouted getting his upside the head by Kakashi.

" Will you put a lid on it?" He asked as Naruto face planted into the floor.

" Naruto. It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday. From babysitting to assassinations, these requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A,B,C, or D. Depending on their difficulty, we ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untrained Genin, just starting down the Shinobi path, you are given D-level assignments of course, Hm?" He explained seeing Naruto not even paying attention.

" So I had this tunkatsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking Miso ramen today-" He said.

" Silence!" The Hokage yelled.

" Oh, sorry." Kakashi said.

" Ah! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now! And I want a ninja mission!" He said turning away with his arms crossed and puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

" Hmm, I'm going to hear about this later." Kakashi said as he was rubbing the back or his head, after about a minute of thinking the Hokage made a decision.

" So be it, since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." He said with a smirk on his face.

" Really? Yea! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big counselor?" Naruto asked excited.

" Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor." He said as one of the guys left and about a minute later, an old man came through the door and you could almost smell the booze from where we were.

" What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids? And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" He asked slurring a bit being somewhat drunk.

" Hahahahaha, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his…." He said as we all lined up with me and Sasuke being the same height and then Sakura and finally Naruto.

" I'll demolish you!" He yelled trying to attack as Kakashi held him back by the collar of his shirt.

" You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way." He said as the old man turned to me.

" And you, you look really weak. Can you really put up a fight?Huh?" He asked making me give him a cold glare to make him shut up.

" She graduated with the highest score of a rookie." Kakashi said defending me.

" I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to keep me safe, even if it means giving up your life." He said as we nodded.

" Ok, good. Everyone, meet at the exit of Kanoha in about an hour and we'll get going." Kakashi said, and Sasuke and I headed back to the Uchiha compound and grabbed a bag to pack all the necessities of our travel. We met up at the bridge about a half an hour later with everyone ready to go.

" Yeah! All right!" Naruto yelled.

" What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

" This is the first time I ever left the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it." He said looking in different directions.

" Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke." He said making Naruto stop in his tracks.

" He's with me and I'm a Jounin, so you don't need to worry." Kakashi said as we all looked at the very ticked off Naruto.

" HEY! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday, I'll be a Hokage and you'll look up to me! my name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" He yelled pointing his finger at him.

" Hokage, a powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage is the say I'll sprout wings and fly." He said taking another gulp of his booze.

" Ahhh! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage! No matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!" He yelled annoyed.

" Heh, you can become Hokage many times over, to me you'll be nobody, a loser." He said.

" I'm gonna make you pay for that 'runt' thing!" Naruto yelled getting held back again by Kakashi.

" I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him." He said

We walked for a little while and I zoned out for a bit because when I looked back, Kakashi was in chains and got pulled by enemy ninja's, tearing him to shreds. I knew he probably used the substitution jutsu but it did scared me.

" Ka-Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled as Sakura screamed in fear.

" Now it's your turn." One of them said as they got out their chains again and Naruto froze in fear and I jumped in and kicked one to the side.

" You little brat!" His partner said as he aimed both of their chains at me as I didn't move an inch, it was two feet from my face and the chain was pinned to a tree with a shuriken and a kunai pinned that down to keep it from moving. Sasuke kicked the one on the right and I got the left sending them in opposite directions. He stood up again and charged at me making a deep cut and kicked in the stomach but before he hit the ground I grabbed his shirt and head butted him, as he landed I kicked his face and he was sent flying face first into a tree knocking him out.

I could barely hear it but Sakura murmured to herself. " Wow, Sachi is really strong. I'm kinda wishing I hadn't said she was weak."

Sasuke worked on the other and I grabbed a rope from my emergency bag and tied him to a tree while he was still down. His partner launched at Tazuna with Sakura protecting him and Sasuke jumping in at the last minute and was just about to stop him until Kakashi had him in a head lock and tied him to the tree I tied mine up.

" Hi." He said as I sweat dropped at him, but still relieved knowing I was right about him being alive.

" Bu-but he was…what?!" Naruto asked confused as he saw the logs he placed when they attacked him.

" Good job, Sasuke and Sachi. Very smooth. You too Sakura." He praised as I blushed not used to being complimented by him. He doesn't praise very often.

" Hey." Sasuke said to Naruto.

" Yeah?"

" You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat." He taunted as I nudged him to be quiet. He got the message but still had a big smirk on his face.

" Grrrr…..Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

" Naruto." Kakashi said.

" Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws, we need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it, it's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison. By the way Mr. Tazuna." He said as Naruto began to panic.

" Yeah, what?" He questioned.

" We need to talk. They're Chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specially is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi said as they glared at him through their masks meaning my guy finally woke.

" How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked keeping his gaze away from me in fear.

" A puddle on a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi said as he looked at him.

" In that case, why'd you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting." Tazuna said.

" I could have taken them out quickly, but then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was. And what they were after." Kakashi said as he turned to him.

" Hm? What are you getting at?" He asked defensively.

" This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or, if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination, and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks enemy ninja we would have staffed differently, and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons. But lying to us in not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi said looking at him seriously.

" We're Genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible, back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Sachi said sweetly.

" Hmmmmmmm, Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." He said as Naruto growled at him. He took a kunai and stuck it in his hand and looked at him worried about how hurt he was.

" Why am I so different? Why am I always….Grr." He said looking at his hand.

" Naruto, stop that. What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

" I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. And I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you from this kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I, don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine, now let's go." He finished as we all looked at him shocked but I smiled knowing he was at least getting stronger and stronger. You've come a long way, Naruto.

" Naruto, uhh. That was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die." He said as Naruto only freaked out more.

' Way to ruin the moment sensei.' I thought sweat dropping.

" Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously." I said as I looked at him.

" No! No! No! I'm too young for it to all end like this! No! No! No!'' He yelled flailing his arms around.

" I can handle this one, I have some medical wraps in my bag." I said opening my bag.

" Ok. Ok! Hurry!" Naruto yelled panicked even more than a few minutes ago. But when I started wrapping it was healing on it's own, I kept going but I was curious about that, and wondering if it had to do with the tailed beast inside of him.

After we all got up and started walking Naruto noticed something and stopped in his tracks.

" What the?! Sachi, are you okay?!" He yelled coming up to me as I looked at him confused.

" Huh?" I asked as everyone came up behind him.

" Sachi, you have blood on your clothes! Are you feeling alright?! Why didn't you bandage it up!" Sakura yelled and I was still confused as I looked down and saw there was blood on my clothes, but I didn't her hurt. But then I realized.

" Oh, this isn't my blood. It's probably the enemy ninja's." I said as they all stared at me with jaws dropped and totally pale.

" What?" I asked.

" You killed him?!" They all yelled at me.

" No, but I cut him along his arm and his blood probably splattered on me." I said turning away.

" Sachi can be scary even when she doesn't want to be." Naruto mumbled.

" No kidding." Sakura mumbled back as Sasuke just smirked at me.

We continued to walk down the path till we finally made it close to our destination and we went over to rent a boat and we were riding in silence as we crossed to river till I got bored and then I started to sing quietly to myself.

 _In this quiet night_

 _I'm waiting for you_

 _Forgetting the past_

 _And dreaming of you_

 _Time passes by_

 _And memories fade_

 _But times can't erase_

 _The love that we've made_

 _And the stars in the sky_

 _That I wish upon can't bring you back to my side._

 _Though you're not here with me_

 _I dream of the day we'll meet again._

 _Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

 _I will find you, no matter where I have to go_

 _And dream of me, for I will be there_

 _Follow the stars the lead_

 _Into the quiet night_

( Just imagine it's a little quieter)

When I was done I realized everyone was really quiet and when I looked back everyone was looking at me either in shock or in peace from the song and I blushed looking away from them knowing they heard my song and rest of the boat ride was silent with the occasional glances from the others as we were crossing the river.

End of Chapter 9

 **I hope you like this chapter and the next one is going to get better and comment and let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll get started on the next one since now I have internet in my house now. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Assassin Of The Mist**

 **Chapter Ten**

* Sachi's P.O.V*

I didn't really look back at the guys because I could still feel their stares and it was all because I started to singing. But then again, I was really bored and I really wanted to do something to do. I couldn't take the silence anymore and I started to hmm the same song that I was singing to the point that I started to zone out.

I was thinking of my older brother Itachi, still trying to figure out why did he do what he did and then I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard, " Tazuna."

I looked up and started to rub my eyes to adjust to the new light that was in front of my face.

" We've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far." The guy said rowing the boat.

" Nice going." He complimented. We finally reach the town and got off at one of the ports and got off the boat.

" Right. Thank you for taking such a risk. Just be careful." Tazuna said as we left.

" Ok, take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece." He said as we walked off.

" Right." Kakashi muttered as we went off again and Naruto rushed to the front of the group and looked around waiting for something.

" Hmmmm…..Over there!" He yelled throwing a kunai at a tree and as we looked closer there was nothing there.

" Ohh, it was just a mouse." Naruto said quietly.

" A mouse?! Yeah right, everyone can see through your act. It's so obvious it's embarrassing." Sakura said ticked off.

" Naruto, those are kunai knifes. They're dangerous." Kakashi said as Tazuna was trying to calm himself down from the mini heart attack Naruto gave him.

" Stop trying to score me you scruffy little dwarf!" Tazuna yelled really mad.

" Hey, is someone hiding over there? No wait, they're over there." He said looking around frantically.

" Over there!" He yelled again throwing it into the bushes.

" That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled hitting him upside the head.

" What did you do that for? Somebody is following us, I mean it!" He yelled holding his head where Sakura hit him.

" Yeah right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" She scolded.

" Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura yelled as they walked up to the bush and saw it was just a little white rabbit and it looked pretty terrified.

" A rabbit! Ahh! Oh, I'm sorry little rabbit. I'm sorry!" He apologized over and over nuzzling it's face.

" All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna asked not amused he asked but something was not right. There was a scent in the air that I didn't recognize, this one had a lot of chakra and he didn't smell like he was too far away. Apparently they had been following us this whole time and so far no one noticed. Maybe Kakashi noticed but if I warned him right now and if the others heard, it might cause a panic. I can't tell him just yet, maybe if I get close to him I can tell him from there but I have to get his attention from there but I have to time it right and wait for the right moment. Mist started surrounding us and it was getting heavy.

" Hey, hold on. Where's Sachi?" Sasuke asked as everyone glance around and didn't notice I was in front.

" Uh-oh. If we left her behind, she's going to kill us." Naruto muttered darkly after he gulped or sweat dropped in agreement.

" She's going to kill us? She looks even weaker than you, she kicked butt for those other ninja yeah but she wasn't against a high rank ninja, and don't talk as much, how could she kill us?" Tazuna asked in disagreement.

" You don't know how scary Sachi can be when she's either left out or when she's in a bad mood." Naruto muttered darkly as the others shivered when they remembered what I did to that Chunin, I wasn't mad but that's just how I fight.

" Naruto." I muttered with a sweat drop on my head.

" I'm right here…." I said as they all looked ahead and squinted until it looked like they saw me.

" Sachi." Naruto shouted in relief putting a hand over his chest calming his heart down.

" How did you not notice me?.." I asked as continued walking again.

" There was a lot of mist and we couldn't see you. We thought you were lost." Sakura said. ' why is there so much mist? It's only getting heavier the farther we go.' I thought to myself as we keep going forward.

" Look out!" Kakashi yelled as we dove down to the ground as a giant sword was thrown right at us but got caught in the tree behind us and a mysterious man pops out standing on the sword looking down at us.

" Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said coming closer to him, Naruto looked excited and ran towards him as I was going to stop him, Kakashi puts his arm in front of him to keep him from moving.

" You're in the way, get back." He said.

" But why?!" Naruto said as he looked at him in shock.

" He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this." He said reaching for his head band in front of his eye. We looked at him in seriousness wondering what he was doing.

" Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza asked.

I had to look at Kakashi again before I gasped in surprise standing back, how the hell he had the sharingan eye was beyond me. ' But what the hell happened to him? Only a few members of the Uchiha's have the Sharingan. That would mean he would be an Uchiha. That's impossible. We were slaughtered! No one but me and Sasuke were left behind.' I thought to myself.

" It's too bad huh? You'll have to hand over the old man." He said looking right at us.

" Now quick! Monchi formation! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled as we all got into place.

" And stay out of this fight. I taught you team work, now it's time to use it." He added removing his mask revealing a scar and just like he said, the Sharingan eye.

" Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor." Zabuza said.

" Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan! Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?!" Naruto yelled getting upset.

" Sharingan, a rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. And reflect the attack back, the Sharingan is a special rare form of dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more." Sasuke said as Naruto looked confused.

" You got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface, the Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique. And then, copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza said finishing it for him as the mist gets thicker and thicker, I personally don't have a problem with it because he's supplying me my ammo. I used a water jutsu and obviously the mist is water vapor. It supplies me and my energy.

" As for you, Jounin. The assassination unit of the hidden mist. We had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile is in our bingo book, they called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi, the copy ninja."

" Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto yelled excited.

" Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man." Zabuza said grasping the handle of his sword and looking like he's ready to pounce. But we were all in front of Tazuna.

" So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for the fight. Zabuza had taken the sword out of the tree and vanished into the mist, but even though he had a strong scent, he was hard to detect in his mist because it spread his scent through the mist.

" He's over there!" Naruto yelled looking at where he was pointing and there was Zabuza standing on the water making a hand sign in the air.

" Standing on the water!" Sakura yelled.

" Ninja art. Hidden mist jutsu." He said disappearing into thin air.

" He vanished." Kakashi said.

" Sensei?" Sakura asked as she was looking around as well and then looked back at him.

" He'll come after me first." He said as he continued to look forward and trying to listen for him.

" But who is he?" Sakura asked, but she was seriously not listening to the conversation we had just a minute ago? Or was she in Sasuke - land again?

" Zabuza Momochi. The ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi said.

" S-Silent?" Naruto asked nervously.

" As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without a sound of warning of any kind. It's so fast, you pass from this life without even realizing what happened. The Sharingan can not fully neutralize it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi warned us.

" Well, if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi said to us.

" How can you say that?!" Sakura yelled at him as she looked at him with a fear look.

" The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto said not being able to see very well.

" The land of waves is surrounding by the ocean." Tazuna said as he was looking around.

" Sensei." Sakura said as we all tensed up waiting for him to show his face.

" Eight points." Kakashi said.

" Ehh! What's that?!" Sakura asked.

" Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi made a hand sign and the mist was starting to clear. Sasuke was having a really hard time coping with the situation and grabbed his kunai and held it at an angel but I put my hand on his arms and he looked back at me a little scared look on his face and I gave him a sympathetic look and held his hand down a bit until he calmed down a little.

" Sasuke, calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi said grinning at us under his mask.

" I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said as I got a whiff of his scent and he was right behind us and in front of Tazuna and no one saw that he was ready to strike down on the old man. I used that opportunity to take my katana out from my holster and held it out just before he could touch his hair and he narrowed his eyes at me which I gladly returned.

" You brat. You are a mystery, you haven't said a word the entire time. Except for when the kid didn't see you through my mist. You're so quiet and you move like the wind, but you're still a kid. Still I think since I'm facing someone else who has a sword also. Maybe not as good as mine, but still counting as a sword this is going to be a good fight." He said as Sasuke finally saw him behind me and took out his kunai and swung at Zabuza and he just dodged moving away smirking at us under his mask.

" But…..It's over." He said as Kakashi turned to us and activated the Sharingan and came right at us passing by me and going right to Zabuza stabbing a kunai from his stomach and instead of blood, water just came pooling out to the ground as real Zabuza came up behind him.

" Ahh! Sensei. Behind you!" Naruto yelled trying to warn him as the clone turned into a pile of water and as Zabuza swung his sword in the air and swung at Kakashi cutting him in half and again everyone started freak out, but he was alive. I could still smell him. ' Remind me to thank Kiba a million times over when we get home.' I thought to myself as Kakashi's water clone disappeared and the real one came out and put a kunai at his throat.

" Don't move." Kakashi threatened darkly.

" Now it's over." He said as we all watched in awe of what he was doing to the ' Great' Zabuza Momochi. He has his moments where he's kinda cool, but usually it's when you don't think about when he shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt and when you actually see him fight for real instead of sticking his face in that perverted book.

'Oh well, he is my sensei.' I thought as we just watched in amusement.

 **End of Chapter ten**

 **The next chapter the battle will go from what in this chapter to someone getting hurt in the next chapter. Just letting you know I forgot to put in the first chapter that her other jutsu style that she is good at is water, thanks to Kakashi teaching her how to do it. I'm sorry about that and I hope you liked this chapter and I'll have the other one ready maybe tomorrow or when I have it ready. Ya'll have a goodnight.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I** **'ll Protect Those That I Care And Love.**

* Sachi P.O.V*

" You're finished." Kakashi said finally breaking the silence as the team watched him in awe.

" Alright!" Naruto yelled excited and the others had a small smile on their face. But when made us stop was when Zabuza started chuckling darkly to himself.

" Finished?….You really don't get it to do you?" He asked and we looked him confused.

" You're technique is nothing but a cheap imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat like you." He said chuckling to himself again and we all tensed up as we tried to anticipate his next move.

" You are full of surprises though. You had already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech…..Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words. To draw my attention. While you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move." He said glaring at Kakashi through the corner of his eye.

" Nice try. But I'm not that easy to fool." He said as he reappeared behind Kakashi and we could just sit back and wonder how he got back there but he slashed the Zabuza in front of him and it turned to water.

" Hey! That was a clone too!" Naruto yelled as Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi and I was ready to jump in but Sasuke held me back and Kakashi ducked under his attack and his sword went to the ground but he spun around and grabbed it again and kicked Kakashi at least a good 15 feet away.

" Now." He said grabbing the handle of his sword and aimed to wing right at Kakashi but when Kakashi sensei was sent flying he put spikes on the ground and stopped at a halt.

" Trying to slow me down? Hmph….foolish." He said leaping into the air and Kakashi was sent into the water.

" Sensei!" Naruto called.

" He had great physical skill too." Sasuke said as Kakashi surfaced from the water and obviously he was soaking wet.

" Fool. Water prison jutsu." Zabuza appearing behind him making rapid hand signs and traps Kakashi in a dome of water. This means that now we have to rescue Kakashi and still protect Tazuna at the same time.

" This prison is made of water."

' That's kind of a given.' I thought to myself sweat dropping.

" But it's stronger then steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move." He said to Kakashi.

" So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later. But first, your friends will have to be eliminated." Zabuza mocked turning to us.

" Ah! Sachi! Can't you do something?! You have water element right?! Free Kakashi sensei and we can stop this guy!" Naruto yelled in my ear as my team looked at him with sweat drops. Even Zabuza was probably thinking Naruto was louder than any other kid he's ever met. I wish I could use my fire style but I wasn't going to risk burning the trees, so the only thing I could think of was use my water style but I couldn't.

" I can't." I stated simply.

" What?! Why not?!" He screamed again.

" Unless I can get closer to him and fight off Zabuza I can't get a good idea of the water prison, he's trapped in so I can pin point the weak spot and drain the water from there. But without a strategy, there's nothing I can do here." I stated looking at the water prison.

' Even if used my lighting nature, the blast would go to Kakashi, he would be dead and the water prison wouldn't go away unless I hit Zabuza.' I thought to myself disappointed about the little skills I could use for the situation, the only thing I could probably do is fight Zabuza and hope I can do some damage so the others can get close to Kakashi and use their own jutsu.

" So the little brat had a sword skills also has the same element as me. I will fight you last and we will have a good fight." He said.

" Water clone jutsu." He said as a clone came up from the water and jumped in the air standing about 20 feet away from us.

" Water clone jutsu." I repeated and a copy of me with my sword in front of my face shining a little and showing my angry face, much like the situation with Ino.

" Are you the new copy cat ninja now?" He mocked me chuckling darkly at the end.

" You think your water clone can stop mine? This is why you are still Genin. You are children, you can't defeat me like that. You think wearing a head band makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you become so deadly your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you many have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." He said fading into the mist again and appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him in the face sending him flying.

" Naruto!" I yelled as I watched him land on the ground hard.

" You're just brats." He said as my clone ran at him and like the first time, they clashed swords and glared at each other.

" You are no exception, you may be better then the others but that does not mean you are better than me?" He said as he charged at my clone and swiped at her head missing by a millimeter and while he was swinging she swung her katana and it looked like he was going to disappear and was about to cut him but I felt a sudden pain in my back and was sent flying to the trees and I landed on the ground dirt and mud already staining my clothes. But because I couldn't focus, my clone disappeared.

" Sachi!" My team yelled as I got up and saw right in the spot where I was another clone disappearing again.

' Damn, I wasn't anticipating him to make another clone and send it at me, I need to keep my guard up better if I want to end this battle.' I thought jogging to my team and his clone smirked at us under his mask.

" Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight. He's using all his power keeping me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go far from his real body. Now run!" Kakashi yelled but we probably looked scared except for me and Sasuke. None of us moved a muscle until Sasuke spoke up.

" We've got to do it." He said running to the water clone and he grabbed his sword and waited as Sasuke threw shuriken at him and he sliced them all away and Sasuke came at him from above and he was not going to get anywhere if he didn't have someone to distract him while he did this. I grabbed my katana for the ground and sprinted at him while Sasuke was still in the air.

He grabbed Sasuke by the throat and I felt my blood go cold for a millisecond and I couldn't control my anger anymore and sprinted at him with my eyes wide and I couldn't think, he threw him to the ground and ran after him planting his foot on his chest making sure he didn't get up. I ran at him rapidly swinging my sword and he looked at me with somewhat wide eyes and when he realized he smirked under his mask.

" Sasuke! No!" Sakura yelled.

" Whoa! He's got Sasuke." Naruto said.

" What's wrong with Sachi though? I've never seen her attack anyone like this. She isn't even thinking about her attacks, she's clouded with rage." Naruto asked.

" So, you must care for him a lot huh? Are you his sister? Or are you something even more special to him?" Zabuza mocked.

" Just like you said. That's my brother. Remove your foot from him…..RIGHT. NOW." I said causing my teammates to look at me in surprise and a little bit of horror.

" But I prefer him on the ground, he's at least good at being a comfy foot pillow for me, when I finish with him I'll have no reason to use him. Then you can have him." He said as my blood boiled and I shot him a death glare, which I didn't think he liked it. ( Just imagine Erza from Fairy Tail with that look)

" LET GO OF MY BROTHER…..NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Naruto, and Sakura covered their ears and Zabuza smirked under his mask.

" Didn't think you were one to raise your voice over a family member." He smirked pushing his foot down on Sasuke harder making him wince in pain. I froze in place and my heart beat was the only thing I could hear, it got louder and louder. If I was paying attention, it would feel like I was having a heart attack.

I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as my throat could manage as Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna winced in pain holding their ears and Kakashi sensei looked at me like I was a monster. But in all honesty the others were probably thinking the same thing, my scream sounded like a beast waiting to go on a rampage.

I couldn't watch anymore. I launched myself at the clone and he didn't move and I swung my sword at him trying to make him disappear and Zabuza would make more. I was ready to take on twenty of them by myself. Zabuza smirked under his mask and made more water clones to try and get me to stay where I was.

The first clone came at me swinging his sword at my head but I ducked slicing his stomach in a second clone came at me and swung his sword low, while the first one went high.

I pushed through and went right between them as they were trying to attack again I summoned another sword out of water and sliced them both in half getting past them.

The fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth clones came at me and swung at me one at a time, I grabbed the sixth's hand and threw him into the fifth and they crashed against each other and I used my water sword and stuck it through both of their chests and they turned back into water and now, the eighth and seventh came at me and I took my sword and put if in my mouth and made another sword in my hand and they both swung at me and I countered it by catching their swords in place and swung my head in a complete circle and sliced them in half. Then the fourth clone ran at me and swung his sword and dodged my strikes coming at his stomach and he tossed me back a few feet and I got right back up and ran at him with my full speed and while he had my hand full letting me block my attacks I used the sword in my mouth and jabbed at his stomach and he disappeared.

But what I didn't sense was the first clone who was pinning down Sasuke grabbed my neck from behind and already I was having a hard time trying to breathe properly. The surprise made my other two katana disappear and my real katana dropped to the ground, he still had Sasuke under his foot and he had one hand to strangle my neck and the others holding his sword, I was losing oxygen fast.

" Sachi!" They all yelled at once.

" Why waste you breathe trying to fight against me? Nothing is going to help you, you were impressive to take down those clones but now you have no weapon and there's nothing you have that can save you." He said getting close to my face.

" I do….have one…..ack!….more..!" I said trying to breathe again only to have him bring his other hand over and strangled my neck making it even worse.

" What would that be?" he asked as I reached for a kunai knife from my weapon's pouch on my right leg. I grabbed one and tried to stab his face, but he dropped me before I could touch him. I took a deep breath only to realize it hurts to breathe. I lifted my head and Zabuza's clone was standing over me smirking and he kicked me in the face and I was sent flying into the trees breaking them one at a time and when I hit the second tree I was laying on the ground and it hurt to get up. I ignored the pain and I was already coughing up blood.

Zabuza's clone threw shuriken at me and since I just saw and didn't have my weapon to protect me it hit my stomach and some on my arms making deep cuts or just sticking to me like glue that refused to come out.

" Sachi!" They yelled again and Zabuza had another clone and he came over to me and he puncher me in the face, over and over again. Kicking my stomach making the kunai that keep going deeper into my stomach. Every punch, kick, and slice he made on my body made me scream in pain. About the 12th punch and the 19th kick and slice, he kept going with many protests from my team trying to reach me, but only to be stopped by his other clones. Kakashi could only watch in horror as his student was being beaten to a pulp and he would have had tears in his eyes but the water surrounding him wouldn't let it show.

" Zabuza! You've had plenty of fun, and release her!" Kakashi yelled.

" But why? I'm not satisfied yet. There is on reason for me to stop." He replied dryly.

" No!" Kakashi yelled.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me into his face and when he let go he kicked me in the stomach one more time and sent me into another tree behind me and I cried out in pain again, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw them at me pinning my clothes to the tree. When I took more deep breaths it even hurts more. He grabbed me by my shirt and put me close to his face. I closed my eyes and waited. Then it came.

'SLICE'

My eyes was bleeding already and I was screaming in pain. I was barely lucky enough to keep him out of my eye, but he managed to cut me from my eyelid and cut down my face. It went so fast. I couldn't do anything.

" No!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get up only to be pushed down by Zabuza's clone.

" No! Sachi! Hold on!" Naruto yelled trying to get by, I was not going to finish my life like this. Not yet. Zabuza raised his sword one more time and he had a crazy smile under his mask.

" Say goodbye, kid." The clone said as he swung his sword at me again, my eyes widened as it came down at me.

'SHINK'

It stabbed my chest through my heart, my team looked at me in horror and I fell imp. But right when I feel like I'm going to die, he slices at my head…

I watched from my spot in the trees as my stomach wounds and almost broken arms hung at my sides with my eye still bleeding. I was in so much pain right now it was Not even funny.

I probably scared the living day light out of my teammates, but I had to trick them to get away, I used the clone jutsu and substitution jutsu before he could touch me again. I look at Zabuza through the leaves of the tree I was sitting in, he had a hug smirk on his face and he looked really happy. I had to stay hidden for another minute. A few moments of silence passed.

" SACHI!" My team yelled as they saw my limp body hit the ground and I knew I had to come out at some point to show them I was alive. Healthy would be questionable. But I'm alive. Zabuza's clone walked back into the clearing and poofed away, the clone that had a beyond pissed off but not able to move Sasuke. The original clone that strangled me picked up my katana that was still as his feet.

" This is not a sword I would use for myself and it hold no value to me. Whoops." He said tossing my katana into the mud puddle standing next to him.

* Sasuke P.O.V*

' She can't be….she's not dead. No…..No one was supposed to take her from me….not now and not ever! She was all I had left from the Uchiha clan besides the monster who did this. She will not die with me here…Sachi….NOO! he threw her katana on the ground and I had to do a double take. He tossed it into the mud…How dare he do that to her sword! No one should ever touch that and show such disrespect for my sister….She tried to help me….that's how she got so hurt…..Sachi, I promise you I will not let someone show you such disrespect like that….NEVER AGAIN! NOOOOO!"

* Sachi P.O.V*

They all look at him in shock and disgust. They couldn't even say anything at first. Then Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura doing nothing but bawling her eyes out. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and stabbed the clone in the leg and he was finally free and he jumped out of his grasp and he had the meanest and pissed off faces anyone had ever seen in Konoha. Probably from any other village too. Naruto was no better. He was worse then Sakura, but no one looked as mad as Sasuke did that moment.

Zabuza was too busy looking at his clone and his victory that I took this chance, I still had about 1/2 of my chakra left, I used my swords but I didn't use my chakra.

" Fire style…*gasp*…..Fire slicer…." I said making slow hand signs due to the pain, it went right at Zabuza and he didn't even noticed until the last second and got sliced by my slicer a little in his shoulder, he looked astonished. And so did the others. I jumped down from the tree I sat at and stood right in the middle of the field where me teammates looked at me in shock and in happiness. Zabuza looked at me through wide eyes and was probably wondering how I got out of that. When about what felt like another five minutes pass by, Zabuza is the first to snap out of it.

" So you survived that huh? And you still have chakra left? You are a very interesting girl. I've never met someone who could survive more than half a dozen clones being thrown at you, strangled, beaten up, slashed, and cut across the eye and still live with more than half of your chakra drained. I figured you Genin could only go a little more than half way and then give up. You are much more different than the other Genin I've encountered. Very impressive." He said with a smirk on his face.

" I don't care what you do to me, but If you ever…ever…touch a member of my team of a friend like that in front of me you will not live to see tomorrow. I will not let you hurt my friends…not again." I said saying as much as I could with my throat in so much pain.

" Oh will I?" He said coming up behind me and grabbing my throat again.

" What about you? What if kill you first and then you friends? Huh?" He asked shaking me around with a really tight grip.

" Weather I'm first….or last…..I will not stop…..until….you are gone…..and all my….friends will be safe…..I'm not going to…..let anyone hurt them….ever again." I manage to choke out with his tight grip. The team looks at me with tears in their eyes and they look ready to break down any minute. His grip only get tighter and now there is no oxygen getting to my lungs.

" Fine then, you die first." He said as Naruto got up.

" Nar….uto.." I squeak out.

" Put her down right now." He said in a demanding voice.

" I said put her down." He said again looking at Zabuza.

" Why should I? do you really care for her?" He asked swinging me in his grip making me wince in pain.

" She can't do much for you right now can she?" He said as he continued shaking me even more.

" I said put her down….are you deaf? Put her down or I'll kill you." Naruto said glaring at him as he clenched his hands to a fit and started to tightened it.

" But you already want to kill me." Zabuza said in a matter of fact way.

" I warned you." He said.

" Hmmmmmmmm, fine. I don't need her." He said and I thought that meant he was going to let me drop to the ground but he first punched me in the stomach and intentionally hit the kunai that was still stuck in my stomach and made the wound deeper and flung me to the other side of the clearing, I was sent flying into about twice as many trees as last time and by the 5th tree I crushed I felt my head ram into another tree as I was sent to the ground.

" Sachi!" They called and Sasuke came over and tired to pick me up but when he did my injuries got in the way and I gasped in pain.

" Huh? Naruto! No!" Kakashi yelled.

" AHHHHH! Naruto! What in the world are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

" Sakura!" Sasuke called out to her.

" Uhh….yes….Sasuke?" She asked.

" Watch out for Sachi, I'll be back." He said in a very menacing voice.

" Uhh…O-ok…" She said as he got up and ran to Zabuza and Sakura came over to me.

" You got injured pretty bad…wait…what's this?" She asked lifting my bangs from my face only to see it covered in blood and a large cut starting from my eye brow and going down to my jaw..

" Sachi….Wh-what happened?" She asked in shock. And here I was hoping it wouldn't be all that bad. And she looked up and down my body and looking at how many injuries I had and every bruise, bump, cut, and blood stream I had dried up or fresh her eyes widened and she slowed her breathing down a little bit.

" Tazuna…..I…I need you to be here with me so I can protect you." Sakura said as she looked over to him and he nodded his head and he came over.

" Oh my god." He said as he trailed off as his eyes widen every step he took over to me.

" Are….are t-they…ok?" I asked barely able to find my voice.

" I don't know, but the mist is fading, that's a good sign." Sakura said still trying to hold back her tears.

" I-I'll be ok…..Sakura." I said croaking a little.

" I'm sorry…..Sachi…..I….I should have been there to help you…but I was scared." She said crying really hard.

" Sakura….don't c-cry. I'm alright..I will take any beating and fight…he has…..to put up with that….meaning you guys are alright…" I said in a small voice.

" Just look at you….you are in terrible shape because we weren't able to help you." She sobbed.

" Sakura." I trailed off.

" There's no reason….to be….sad…..I will gladly give…..my…..life…..so you…..Naruto a-and….Sasuke will be ok." I said as she looked at me nodding but still had regret in her eyes.

" Sachi!" Voices called behind us, I tried to lean over and looked over Sakura's shoulder but she pushed me down again. When they come closer there was Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke all looking at me with horror in their eyes. I could barely laugh but I could do it a little. Sasuke came over to my head and slowly lifted it so he could place my head on his lap.

" Don't worry…..if I get treated I can…..make it." I croaked and they all looked guilty.

" *sigh* I told this to…Sakura and…I'll say it again…as long as * cough* I know….you guys…will be ok….I will give my life…Remember….Kakashi?….I told you I would….always protect my * cough*….team." I said and they all looked at me with wide eyes and smiled at me with tears starting to appear. I was starting to feel dizzy and I can't stand up. Red and black dots danced in my eyes and voices were getting lower and lower.

" Sa…..we…need…..stay…awake." Said a voice, from what I could tell was either Sasuke or Sakura I couldn't tell.

" Sasu…..she nee…..medical…..tion…carry…..her." Said another voice which sounded like Kakashi sensei.

" Kaka…..sensei."

" Get out…..ed to go…..before….kid…..come back."

" Right…" Said a voice as my body went numb and I closed my eyes hoping I will open them to a smiling Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **I hope I'm doing a really great job with this story and I hope your liking it as I am and don't worry, Sachi is not dead. She's just very hurt and I felt really bad for what I did to her in this chapter. I hope her brother doesn't try to kill me for doing that. I'll have the other chapter up as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sachi** **'s Wakes up**

* Sachi's P.O.V*

It sounds so weird to me, it's like a big static noise and it's somewhat soothing, but then it gets louder. The louder it gets, the more I start to hurt. My head is in a ton of pain but my body isn't picking up on anything, the rest is numb. I can't feel anything.

Where I stand now is a mystery, I can't seem to pick up on anything. But the static from a minute ago gets louder and it hurts, but it's starting to sound clear. I can't hear everything it was saying, but the majority of it I picked up.

" You dunce, he's….sister in a ton of….."

" But he has to…..and the way….now….wait."

" Aren't you…..scared? She's sleeping and…..what's happen.."

" I am…..but…..can't stand…..this."

" Let's go…..lunch…."

I could barely hear anything other than that, but I really didn't want to listen to all of it. It was annoying, not only did it hurt my head but it reminds me of someone….oh, that's it. Sakura. I tried whatever I could to get the energy to open my eyes but my body didn't start to wake up for another 15 minutes.

When my body could finally open my eyes a little I expected to be in a light room, but it was dark and almost no light come in that I could see. My muscles screamed at me to stay down but my mind really wanted me to get up and get it done and over with. I sat up very slow, when I was looking around there was a lot of darkness, it was hard to adjusted there was a small crack of light.

' Was I captured by an enemy?' I thought as I looked around.

I started walking to the door, and my guess is I may not have been with an enemy, they would most likely chain something to the prisoner or at least tie them to a chair, or even have a lock on the door. When I finally had a the energy to lift my arm, I turned the door knob and now the flash of bright light came to my eyes making me squint. When my feet touched the wooden floor I couldn't help but shiver, this house was freezing. I walked slowly and I ran a hand through my hair and it was really tangled. I saw an open door that had a mirror in it and I went into see I was in a small bathroom, and just as I thought my hair was a mess. I run my hand through my hair until the tangles go away. My eyes were still adjusting so when I looked right back at myself I saw a barely noticeable small scar from my eyebrow down, and I could see a few small cuts on my arms and stomach. I lifted my shirt and saw a thin scar like my facial scar.

' Why would I have those? Was it because of Zabuza? Hmm, I'm going to have to ask the guys about that depending on where they are.' I thought as I let my shirt fall and I headed down the hall but I heard a noise that was screaming, it caused me to flinch and think about what that was. My head feels like a bell getting hit over and over again. I heard it again even louder this time and I knew that was either Naruto of Sakura, I still haven't fully woken up.

I slowly walked around until I hear the shouts coming from behind a door, I rest my ear on the door to listen in on whatever they're talking about. Unfortunately the door is big and I can't hear the little murmurs, I might as well open the door.

I grabbed the door knob and opened the door slowly taking a peek in the room first, and in front of me from what I could see was a shaken up Kakashi, a depressed Sakura, a sleeping Sasuke, a very loud Naruto, and the grumpy old man trying to tell him to stop getting loud. I sighed and opened the door carefully as the shouting stopped and the attention was turned to me. I opened the door all the way and they noticed me with shacked and happiness on their faces.

" Sachi!" Naruto yelled in excitement as he pulled me into a tight hug and that made me wince at first as Sakura took notice of that.

" Naruto! You're crushing her, and you should not be out of bed yet you lost a ton of blood and lots of scars. It should've been too painful to move right now." Sakura said bossy.

" Good to see you're alright Sachi, but Sakura's right. You should be resting, you took a pretty good beating." Kakashi said as I raised an eyebrow and point to him with crutches.

" Well, I'm not at injured as you so it doesn't bother me." He said walking over to me.

" I don't feel any major pain, it's just my body is sore." I said as they looked at me confused.

" Hold on," Naruto said and he reached for my shirt pulling it up just a couple inches under my bra.

" N-Naruto!" I asked squeaking a bit as he took a close look at my stomach while I was blushing a storm.

" Naruto!" Sakura said hitting him on the head. I was really thankfully thank she did that cause if Sasuke saw what Naruto did he would hurt him.

" What was that for?! Why would you do that?!" Naruto yelled loud making me wince a bit with another head ache coming back.

" What? What did you wanted to see, Naruto?" I asked him as I held my shirt down.

" I just wanted to see something that I was cruise about." He said rubbing the spot where Sakura hit him.

" And what would that be?!" Sakura asked him with her arms crossed.

" There should've been a hug scar on her stomach to stop her from moving but there's hardly anything there." He said as everyone looked at me in shock.

" Sachi, am I?" Kakashi asked me while I was blushing a little and he lifted my shirt lower than what Naruto did.

" How is this possible? That should've left a nasty scar?" He said as he put my shirt back down again.

" I don't know, when I woke up there wasn't really nothing there, same goes with my eye as well." I said as they leaned in closer to my face looking at where it should've been.

" Hmmm, well weather you're alright or not you really should get some sleep." Kakashi said and I nodded walking out and back to where I woke up, but when I was about to open the door I felt something hugging me from behind and when I looked behind me and it was Naruto bringing me close to his chest.

" I'm glad you're alright." He whispered in my ear and we stayed that way for another minute until he let go.

" You should get some sleep, you look tried." He said but when I turned around to see his face he didn't look too well either, he had deep bags under his eyes and he had his eyes half closed looking like he was ready to fall asleep again.

I frowned and opened the door again bringing him inside with me and I lied down and he sat next to me. I was still holding his hand and I was already trying my best too not to fall asleep but it was tough.

" What are you doing?" He asks as he was looking at me.

" You need to rest as well. Get some sleep please." I said quietly.

Naruto was about to protest but he knew he looked ready to collapse so he didn't put up a fight and I leaned on his shoulder falling asleep in less than a minute. Naruto was snoring really loud which irritated me a bit but then I ignored it and fell asleep again.

* Sasuke's P.O.V.*

I opened my eyes after a hearing someone talking and Kakashi was talking to Sakura and Tazuna.

" Oh, Sasuke! You're up~!" Sakura squealed who I ignored and Kakashi is still talking to Tazuna, but the one person I didn't see was Naruto.

" Where's the idiot?" I asked as I looked around for him.

" He said he wanted to do something really quick, it looked like he was going after Sachi." Kakashi said and instant reality struck me.

" Sachi? She's awake?" I asked slightly louder wondering when she got up.

" Yeah, she was up a little bit ago and I told her to go back to bed so she could feel better." Kakashi said and I nodded my head in understanding.

" But something was wrong?" He trailed off.

" What was wrong?" I asked oblivious to the situation.

" When she came out she was all cleaned up and when her stomach was showing there was no scar." He said looking at him.

" No scar? That was a deep gash that should've left a big scar." I said confused but then I realized something.

" But wait, when was her stomach showing? Sakura gave her another shirt since her other one was ruined." I asked while raising my eyebrow in confusion.

" When Naruto lifted her shirt." He said casually and all I could think of was him doing weird things to her.

" He what?!" I asked angered by the fact that Naruto touched her.

" Naruto just lifted up her shirt out of nowhere and he said he didn't see anything on her stomach scar wise." Sakura said. I'm going to kill that moron the next chance I get.

" Don't worry, she went back to sleep though. Naruto still isn't back so my guess is he's watching over her while she's sleeping of he finally fell asleep with her." Kakashi said putting a hand to his chin and at that point I was already up and out the door walking to where they put her. That idiot better not be sleeping with her.

He cuddles in his sleep, I remember when we were going to meet Kakashi for the first survival mission he was cuddling with his bag and was drooling and mumbling things in his sleep until Sakura woke him up after he made a remark in his sleep about how pretty she would look in a bikini. I shuddered at the memory a little, but he better not be in there.

I walked up to the door and opened it but not too loud in case she woke up. When I looked in only a single thought came to my head.

' What. The. Hell?!'

There on the ground was Sachi between Naruto's legs sleeping on his shoulder and he was holding her close to him like a teddy bear but he was so close to her face that he looked like he was ready to kiss her. I stopped right then and there, he is going to pay.

I'm not going to let anybody do that to her. Footsteps come up behind me and they stop next to me and I heard Sakura gasp right before I put my hand over her mouth. I hear a ' click' go off and standing next to the door was Kakashi with a camera he got from who know who knows where and he's chuckling behind me and when he sees me he can tell I'm not in the mood for him teasing me about how cut my sister was sleeping with him like that.

I was thinking of ways I can murder Naruto without Sachi finding out. First I'm going to use a kunai to slice off his head and dump the head in a lake and toss the body in with it. And then…

* Sachi's P.O.V.*

I heard a couple of voices coming from somewhere and they're starting to go away but when I was sleeping I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and what he's thinking right now. Oh! That's right, he doesn't know I woke up. I opened my eyes and I feel myself try to get up but something was holding me down, and when I looked down there was Naruto hugging me close.

I felt my face immediately heat up and my heart was beating rapidly. How was I supposed to go see Sasuke with Naruto clinging to me? I sighed and slipped away as he fell face first into his chest. I smile slightly at the sight and creep towards the door and close it silently.

I retrace my steps and go back to the room I met the guys and when I opened the door I saw Kakashi and Sakura looking a little scared, I was confused and went up to them tapping them on the shoulder and they look at me pointing over to the right side of me and when I looked over I see a very scary and dark Sasuke mumbling words to himself and I can kind of see why they might think it was scary.

I walked up behind him and he hasn't noticed me yet. I tap him on the shoulder and he looks over his shoulder at me and saw it was me, it took him a minute before he could react but when he finally came to his senses he pulled me into his chest hugging me with an iron grip. I hugged back and we stayed there another minute and he lets go.

" Glad you're awake." He says making me smile a little.

" I feel better than I did yesterday." I said and we didn't speak much after that.

" Come on, it's time for dinner." Called a lady from the kitchen, when I look over I see a lady with a long skirt and long dark black hair putting the food down on the table.

" That's Tazuna's daughter." Kakashi said noticing my confused face before I nodded and sat down. When all the plated were set down we hear a set of footsteps coming our way and when we look up, it's Naruto still looking sleepy.

" Oh! Food!" He shouted digging into his food.

" Naruto….!" said a scary voice only to look again and see it's Sasuke with an ' I'm going to kill you face.'

" W-what's with you Sasuke?" He asked backing up.

" Why were you cuddling with Sachi?" He asked slowly as he back up farther but I stand there with a blush on my face obviously not knowing he was watching us do that.

' Uh-oh..'

" Wh-wh-what?" He asked panicking.

"You better run you idiot." He said with an evil aura surrounding him.

" Oh, crap…I-I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke..?" He said backing up more but Sasuke just glared harshly at him and Naruto started running with Sasuke hot one his tail.

" Ahhhh! Stomach cramps! AH! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He yelled holding his stomach as the others chuckled as I watched with a small smile on my face amused by the show.

" This is your own fault!" Sasuke yelled about to punch him.

" W-What?! How is it my fault?!" He yelled before Sasuke nailed him right in the cheek sending him backwards.

" OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Sasuke! That hurt! Naruto yelled holding his right cheek.

" I know that idiot." He said walking back to the house with Naruto behind him.

" Oh, I almost forgot." He said before he punched Naruto in the stomach making him hunch over in pain.

" That was for messing with her shirt when I was asleep." He said sitting down to eat with Naruto behind him sitting at the seat farthest away from Sasuke. I don't blame him though.

" Oh, by the way. This is for you Sachi." Kakashi said holding a paper in front of me. I looked at it confused but when I saw it I turned beet red. It was a picture of me and Naruto cuddling, or him cuddling me and we were so close together that it almost looked like we were about to kiss or something. I lay it flat down on the table looking away but Naruto found it.

" Huh? What is that?" He asked grabbing it from it's spot and he instantly turned red like me.

" Ah! You took a picture of us?!" He yelled at Kakashi sensei showing him the picture to him.

" Well you two were so cute together I hat to preserve the memory." Kakashi said giving a close eyed smile.

" What?! That's not fair!" He yelled while everyone chuckled at him and I glance at him through the corner of my eye and a ghost of a smile appeared on my face while everyone carried on with dinner making jokes or comments here and there. I knew there was something they hadn't told me since I woke up.

" Kakashi." I said as everyone turned their heads to me.

" Yes?" He said as he looked at me.

" Is there something you forgot to tell me?" I asked.

" Yes….we have a feeling Zabuza is still alive." He said as I looked at him like he was insane.

" But I thought you took care of him." I said as I looked at him in confusion.

" Someone showed up before we could finish him off and we think he was just put in a temporary death state." He said as I took a deep breath.

" That means, starting tomorrow, we start training for real." He said in all seriousness.

 **End of chapter 12**

 **I hope you like this chapter and I know I said it was going to be soon with this but I figured let's do another one till you can't think of nothing but I still have a lot of ideas for this story. So be ready for more chapters up ahead.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Become One With The River**

* Sachi's P.O.V.*

When dinner was finally over and Sasuke had a personal talk with Tazuna and he made sure I stayed with him and didn't sleep with Naruto like the last time that happened. The next day, Kakashi woke us up early in the morning and he told I had a special lesson, he hasn't told me what I'm supposed to do because first he had to give instructions to the others. But before he left, he said" Oh, and by the way. When I meet you, bring clothes you don't mind getting wet."

I don't think he understood how that sounded but I dressed in a tank top and shorts. I waited about an hour and Kakashi finally met up with me.

" Ah, sorry I'm late Sachi. The others weren't doing so well with training so I had to stay and help them a bit longer." He said as I nodded in understanding and we went over to the river near Tazuna's house.

" Alright Sachi, I have a separate assignment for you to do. See that river?" He asks me pointing to the small river.

I nodded to him letting him know that I see the river in front of me.

" Good, your assignment is a little trickier than the task I've given to your teammates. Their assignment was to climb trees, they had to use their chakra to climb tress, they had to use their chakra to climb a tree without using their hands. Your task is to focus your chakra on moving with the river and maintain your chakra control while ducking under the small bridge in the middle of the river, when you can get to the other side you are done." He said and I nodded in return.

"Even though this might sound silly, I want you to define chakra and what you can do with it. Like I said, it might sound silly but I just have to make sure. Naruto didn't even know what the meaning of chakra was and called it chatra." He said and I sighed at how little Naruto remembers about his days at the academy.

" Chakras are, to put it simply, the energies that a Shinobi requires in order to perform a jutsu. It is the body and mind coming together to focus making chakra, but when you use the hand signs it balances that chakra and uses what is necessary to perform the jutsu." I said.

" Very good, I knew I had nothing to worry about with you. Ok, lets get started. Focus your chakra to your feet and start walking." He said as I looked at the river and it was flowing steadily, it wasn't moving very fast.

I made a hand sign and focused my chakra on the water, and when I took my first step I could feel myself walking like you would on ground and it was steady, but I was focusing on the water so much that I lost control of the jutsu and sank knee deep in the water shivering at how cold it was.

" This is a little more challenging than climbing trees but when you practice with your own element, it makes the technique stronger. When you focus enough you have no problem walking around the river, it's like you're walking on the ground." He said as I dragged my body out of the water and took a minute before trying it again.

I focused again and walked over to the edge, I took a slow deep breath and focused again using a hand sign and felt myself walking on the water again. I took slow steps and focused very deeply.

" Well, you made it a quarter of the there. You're doing better than Sasuke is right now, he's still not getting it. Could end up killing him one day." He said and I looked at him with an alarmed face and I lost my focus and went right into the water again, but this time slipping on a rock and falling backwards going chest deep in the river.

" Try not to let anything distract you, it's only going to make it more challenging. And you lose focus." He said while I got out of the water and went back to the starting point.

I made another hand sign and walked again and I could hear Kakashi talking but his words weren't saying anything to me. Not very well anyway, he almost made me lose focus telling me Sasuke was going to fall from the tree and fall to his death. That one was a bit extreme, but even I knew if I let anything break my concentration, I would have to start all over again.

I focused very calmly and right now I was at the half way point when the short bridge was in the way.

" This is where it gets challenging, when you have an obstacle in the way, you need to make your chakra a little flexible and bend it the way your body is moving, so when you have a giant rock in the way, it gets harder to maintain control unless you understand what to do." Kakashi said from the other side.

I focused harder on my chakra and had to focus while trying to get under the bridge. I bent backwards and tried to move but it was hard to keep control and I lost balance falling backwards into the water again.

" Keep working on it, I need to see how the others are doing." Kakashi said as I nodded while he walked away. How was I supposed to cross the river if I have to worry about the obstacles in the way?

This was a ton harder than learning one handed jutsus. Hmm, that might work. If I use one hand to hold the jutsu sign, then that means I don't have to worry about both hands working at the same time. I focused even harder to hold the jutsu sign with one hand and started walking across the river and this time, I was going at a faster pace than before. Finally I got to the bridge and I held the jutsu sign out in front of me, this was going to be hard.

I focused hard on the water and I felt like I needed to adjust to the water and focus my chakra in the water and make sure I can keep going and bend it at my will and make it flexible with my own. But I felt something crawl up my leg and it was spreading up to my upper leg, I look down and I see nothing but water.

My feet are gone, only water is replacing it.

This freaked me out and I lost my chakra control and fell knee deep in the water with my legs finally coming back. I haven't seen a jutsu like this in my entire life, no one can make a solid body out into water. But even though we look like a solid from the outside the inside of our bodies hold lots of liquid, maybe when I performed the jutsu it found its way to my blood and turned it into water. Making my body flow with it.

I felt really cold when I stopped my almost heart attack and sneezed a little. But then I sneezed again.

" It sounds like a little mouse." A voice said from behind me and I got in battle stance facing Kakashi and he held his hands up meaning he won't attack.

" Didn't know you'd be so jumpy. Let's go back to the house before you catch a cold." He said as I gladly stepped out of the water and headed over to him, we walked in silence until I felt another sneeze coming and I was breathing ready to sneeze.

" Bless you." Kakashi said but I didn't even sneeze. That was weird, I was ready to sneeze but when he said ' bless you' I didn't. I sighed at his childish act but we continued on until we got to the house seeing Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura already there.

" Hey, Sachi. How did it go? You weren't there when we were climbing trees." Naruto said.

" I don't know how to describe it, I got half way and when I was focusing my chakra into the water and when I look down my legs turned into water." I said and everyone had wide eyes and looked at me crazily.

" Whoa! How did you do that? I've never heard of anyone being able to do that." Naruto said excited.

" I have no idea." I said looking down.

" That shouldn't be possible. Sachi, tomorrow I want you to show me how you did that. That's not something I doubt even Zabuza can do." Kakashi said looking deep in thought and I nodded my head and they all went off to do their own thing. I walked into the kitchen and I see Tazuna's daughter and she looked stuck.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked and then she turned to look at me.

" No, I'm just having a hard time thinking about what to make for dinner." She said.

" I see. If you want, I can make dinner for everyone." I offered and she looked at me in shock.

" Oh, no. That's ok really, I can make dinner." she said.

" But you are having a hard time choosing and I can cook alright." I said.

" If you want to you can, thank you." She said and I nodded.

" I should probably go check on Inari anyway." She said going upstairs.

I took out the necessary ingredients and started cooking salmon and egg donburi.

I started on dinner after about thirty minutes and I was cooking the rice when I hear Naruto come in through the kitchen door. He was smelling the air and was drooling with a spaced out look on his face and when he saw me cooking his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

" Sachi?" He asked as I took out a frying pan and added the salmon and let that sit until I looked back at him.

" You can cook?! Really?! That's so cool!" He said again.

" Thank you Naruto, but dinner is going to be ready soon. Go grab the others and tell them about five minutes and I'll be done." I said as he nodded turning around and ran out of the kitchen.

" Hey! Sachi says five minutes and it'll be time for dinner!" He yelled through the house and I could almost feel the people in the house roll his/her eyes. I grabbed the eggs and added it to the salmon leaving it for a bit before coming back and pouring the eggs over the salmon.

I looked around in the cabinets until I found the bowls and grabbed a small piece of salmon and put it over the rice before chopping green onions and tossing them in each bowl.

I grab all the bowls and balance them in each arm and walk out to the kitchen and everyone is already sitting at the table ready to eat. Of course Naruto has a fork in one hand and a spoon in the other and he's pounding them on the table waiting for dinner which annoys everyone trying to tell him to stop but of course he just sits there and ignores them.

" That smells pretty good, what did you make?" Tazuna asked as he was looking at it.

" Salmon and egg donburi." I replied setting down everyone's bowls and I sit myself down and at the same time we sat down.

" Itadakimasu." But they didn't start eating and I look at them confused.

" Sachi, you made the meal. Why don't you have the first taste?" Sakura and I nodded taking a bit of salmon.

" Is it good?" Naruto asks.

" I would say it's ok, I'm not a chef so I wouldn't expect it to taste perfect." I say going back to my dinner and everyone takes a bite and all their eyes go wide.

" Is something wrong?" I asked as I looked at they in worry.

" Wow! This is the best fish I've ever tasted!" Naruto yelled and we looked at him like he's crazy, but when I do a double take they all agree with him.

" It tastes really good Sachi, you're a pretty good chef." Sakura complimented as I smiled at her in thanks.

" I agree. Something this good should be had again, can I have seconds?" Kakashi asked and I looked at him wide eyed to see he doesn't have anymore on his plate, and no one even saw him take off his mask. He's good.

" Oh! Me too! Me too!" Naruto shouted.

" I could go for some more." Sakura said.

" Me too." Sasuke mumbled and I nodded heading to the kitchen.

" Does anyone else want anymore?" I asked before I went through the door to the kitchen.

" No, I'm full." Tazuna said.

" I think I'm done too. But it was delicious." Tazuna's daughter said with a smile on her face.

" I just want a bowl of plain rice." Inari said rudely, I headed back to the kitchen and grabbed seconds for the others and grabbed a bowl and put rice in it for Inari. I headed back and when I set Naruto's plate down he was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. I sweat dropped and gave everyone else their food and when I went to hand Inari his bowl he took it from my hands quickly eating before I could put it down in front of him. I started going down the hall but they all started yelling ' thank you's' at me.

" Thanks for the meal Sachi."

" Yeah, thanks."

" Tank choo."

I walked back to my room Sasuke and I share and I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas washing my face before going back out and realizing I wasn't tried just yet. I jumped out window and crawl up to the rood laying back and looking at the stars. There were so many.

When Sasuke and I were little we used to have a competition to see who could count the most stars without messing up. Usually he won, but I just loved looking at all the bright lights that it didn't bother me. I was looking around looking at each little star until I saw one flying.

' I wish my clan would came back together.' I thought as the star fades away until I couldn't see it anymore. I looked back at the stars and some made shapes looking funny or simple.

 _Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost,_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got,_

 _And blue turns black_

 _Your confidence is cracked,_

 _There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's mean loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _When your feet are made of stone_

 _And you're convinced that you're all alone_

 _Look at the stars instead of the dark_

 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _Let's not let out anger get us lost_

 _And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's mean loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

' _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin_

 _But don't forget to let the love back in_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's mean loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

' _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light._

I finished the song I was singing and I was making sure this time no one was around. I started to fall asleep and I wasn't going to sleep out here. I crawled back into the bed and closed my eyes falling asleep after another five minutes.

* Quick Naruto's P.O.V*

I was stuffing my face with Sachi's food, she's an awesome cook and I haven't really tried salmon until now. It tasted really really good. I patted my stomach in happiness and settled down waiting for my food to digest.

" That was a pretty good dinner huh?" Kakashi asked and we nodded or groaned with our stomachs full, but maybe that was just me.

" She's a good cook. I didn't expect she be this good." Sakura said.

" Well, she doesn't like talk about everything she can do. There's no fun in that." Kakashi said.

" But when she was eating she looked like it was the only thing left she didn't care for. I thought is was tasty." I said.

" She doesn't seem to like a lot of attention, of having so many people compliment her abilities." Kakashi said.

" Yeah but-"

" Hold on, do you guys hear something?" Sakura asked and it was small humming. We walked to where it was coming from and it was Sasuke's room that he and Sachi are sharing.

 _Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost,_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got,_

 _And blue turns black_

 _Your confidence is cracked,_

 _There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's mean loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _When your feet are made of stone_

 _And you're convinced that you're all alone_

 _Look at the stars instead of the dark_

 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _Let's not let out anger get us lost_

 _And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's mean loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

' _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin_

 _But don't forget to let the love back in_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's mean loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

' _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light._

She sang really good, she had a nice voice and almost everyone stopped talking so they could hear her sing. She was awesome. It was a little small at first but then she started going a little louder and it was so cleat. I know she is super pretty and she can cook but when she sings it's like you're in another world. She's amazing. I've said that a lot now but it's cool. I really like her, I'm just afraid of what Sasuke would think if I had a crushed me because I was cuddling with her in my sleep. I didn't even mean to do that, but it's still scary to think about right now.

* Sachi's P.O.V.*

I guess Kakashi was impressed that I was able to get half way across the river and almost go past the bridge because he told me it was my job to protect Tazuna with Sakura. I told them I would meet them at the bridge so I could go find some ingredients for dinner tonight. I was heading back and I saw them already coming over to me.

" Sachi, hey. We were just about to go to the market and grab ingredients for dinner tonight, you coming?" She asked.

" I already got it." I said holding up my bag and I gave it to her to carry since I doubt she did anything at the bridge besides watch. I saw a family around the block and they barely had any clothes on and it didn't look like they had eaten or slept in days.

" Sakura, can you hand me my bag?" I asked.

" Sure." She said handing it to me as I pulled out some money, a couple of apples, and some water bottles and walked over to the direction of the family, it looks like they only had one kid. It was lucky I only brought three apples and water bottles.

I walked up to them and when my shadow was looming over them I think it scared them because they backed away shivering in fear. I walked up to them again and they cowered back even farther. They finally ran into a wall and they looked terrified of me. I sighed and grabbed the water, apples, and money holding it out to them and they looked back up at me and back at my hands. The woman slowly reached up to take it from me and when she reached them she gave an apple to her husband and child nibbling on one herself.

" T-Thank you, v-very much. Is there anything we can do to make this up you?" The lady asked.

" There is one thing." I said leaning closer to her face.

" Y-Yes?" She asked.

" Don't lose hope. The bridge will be fixed and it will be fine. I want you to use this money for your family and don't let them think all hope is lost. That's all I want from you." I said straitening back up.

" Thank you. So much." The lady said.

" T-Thank you." The husband said.

" Thank you onee-chan." The child said wrapping her arms around my waist, I slowly brought my hands to her back and hugged me tight. I stood back up ruffled her hair.

" Don't stop believing." I said standing up.

" I won't, I promise." She said going back at her apple with her family, I wish that was the case with me. But all I have left is Sasuke and Itachi, they're the only ones. I walked back to Tazuna and Sakura and she was handing a kid a handful of candies as he trotted off with a happy smile on his face. We stayed silent until we got back to the house.

 **End Of The Chapter 13**

 **I hope you like this chapter and I'll have another one up today or tomorrow depending on when I have it done. Have a great day and see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns**

(Sachi's P.O.V)

The walk home wasn't too long, no one wanted to talk until we at least got half way and even then it was small talk. Whatever Sakura did for that little boy made her and Tazuna stay deep in thought along with myself as well. I couldn't believe that people were still like that unlike her village.

I looked over at Sakura and by the look on her face she was thinking about Gato and what he has done to this place and why he might need to do it in the first place. Tazuna was thinking about his people and that he wanted to speed up his work to the bridge to bring peace to his people. No, I couldn't read their minds but there faces could tell what they were thinking about.

" Ah, Sakura, Sachi, your home early." Kakashi said as he was sitting on one of the trees and he scared the day lights out of Tazuna and Sakura and they jumped and I chuckled under my breath since I noticed Kakashi way before anyone.

" I was waiting for you to come home Sachi. I wanted you to show me what happened with that justu you told me about yesterday. I'll meet you at the river and you can get changed. Now go, I'll be waiting." He said as he jumped between the trees.

I walked to my room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top like I wore the other day. I walked over to the spot he took me and he was standing right next to the river near the bridge.

" Good, you came. Now focus your chakra and walk across the river, when you get to the bridge I want you to turn your body to water. I'm going to activate my sharingan and analyze what it is and then I'll tell you how to control and maintain it." He said lifting up his headband with his sharingan activated. I nodded and made the hand sign walking steadily on the water, the river was flowing a little faster today. I kept walking until I reached the bridge.

Ok, now i need to focus. I focused my chakra and fused it into the water adjusting it. I opened my eyes and when I looked at the ground my feet was still there. I sighed and tried again focusing my chakra again and my chakra was going into the water and i felt the water adjusting to me and moving at my will, be the water started crawling up my legs and up to my lower stomach.

I looked down again and it was replaced with water. I looked at Kakashi sensei and his eyes were wide with a surprised look on his face and he said, " I've never seen any technique like this. It's powerful, and not easy to master. As you said it turns you body to water at your will but you can change it back at any given time. It needs chakra to keep the jutsu requires more chakra focus than climbing trees or walking on water. " I widened my eyes at what he told me.

" Alright, Sachi. This will be challenging but i want you to try and turn your whole body into water, if you are made entirely of water you might be able to pass through the bridge without ducking. If you can do it go to other end and wait for me to help you to release the jutsu." He called to me. I nodded and closed my eyes, I pictured the water moving up my body and to my surprise, when I opened my eyes almost nothing was left of me with skin. I was all water, I felt the jutsu slipping and I focused harder and I felt myself dropping and i started panicking thinking the jutsu was still going away, I took a deep breath and kept focusing and I was sinking further down and my body disappearing in the water and this made me very nervous.

" Sachi, keep the jutsu going. The water is making your body going into the river and you're becoming one with the river. Try to keep going and see how far you can travel in the water." Kakashi sensei called out and I focused on the water picturing my body becoming one with the river, I felt like I was sinking into the water but when I finally got all of my head into the water, it felt amazing. I opened my eyes and I noticed there was water ripples above me and then I noticed something else that was awsome. I looked at my hand and i noticed the same red ripples all over my body as well.

It was cool to look at the ripples that were playing above the water but the one thing that didn't make since was why were the ripples are red but the only thing that it could be is the fire styles that I know how to do. I looked up above back at the ripples again and then swam towards the ripples and as i moved the water with my hands and the ripples moved with it. And for some reason watching them made my thoughts go at ease and I realized I wasn't even doing the jutsu sign anymore, and it just felt natural. No more chakra was needed, I was just one with the water now. And I started to swimming around the water enjoying myself.

" Sachi! I stopped swimming around and I looked up at the surface and saw Naruto looking for me and not far from behind my brother and Kakashi sensei yelling for my name, I swam over to Naruto and when I saw his hands touch the water, I had the best idea that came to mind. As I got closer to him I grabbed his hands in place and he started to struggle and I held his hands in place, then I brought my face out of the water, which was still water and the red ripples showed as I looked at him. He started to yelling and even saying, " Something has my hands and this thing that is looking at me is scaring me."

" Naruto, stop struggling! It's Sachi." Kakashi sensei said and thats when Naruto started to calm down and as he was calming down he stopped struggling.

" Alright, Sachi I need you to release the jutsu, just imagine yourself making your body go back to normal and make all the water on your body disappear." He said and I nodded my head and I closed my eyes and started to picture my actual body and then all the water started to fall down my body. I started to feel all my limbs coming back and then I opened my eyes once all the water was gone and my body became solid again and I pulled myself out of the water and stood in front of them.

" Sachi, you had us all scared when you didn't come up from the water, Naruto and Sasuke came by to see how you were doing till they heard me calling your name and thats when they came to me and started to look at you." Kakashi sensei said with a look of relief, and I was about to ope my mouth to apologize to them but then I realized how cold I was since I just came out of the river and a breeze just went through so my body is now shivering.

" The one thing that confuses me was before you turned your body back to normal. I noticed red ripples all over your body?" Naruto asked

" I don't know how that happened but I think it's because that I'm a fire element. That's probably why you saw red ripples over my water body." I said to answer his question and i started to shiver again when I felt another wind breeze come through and making me shiver even more and I felt a pair of hands land on my shoulders and I look to see who it was and it was Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and he says, " I think it's time to go guys."

" Yeah, let's go home. Once we get back to the house, we'll get you something warm to wear." Kakashi sensei said as we walked back to the house, Sasuke gave me a piggyback ride since I was worn out from the justu. When we got to the house Tazuna's daughter was cooking dinner and she talking to her father and her son Inari but he had his arms crossed and ignored his mother. Kakashi opened the door for Sasuke so that he can take me to my room but he stopped when he saw Naruto stopped and started to look for Sakura but Sasuke didn't wait for him to say something stupid and goes straight to our room.

Kakashi opens the door for us and then Sasuke placed me on the bed and then goes over to our backpack and pulls out my extra par of clothes and goes over to me and hands them over. I took them and I smiled at him and said, " Thank you every much brother."

" Your very welcome, Sachi. Are you going to come down for dinner?" Sasuke asked as he was at the door waiting for an answer and I looked at him for a while till I looked down to the ground and then I shook my head to him and I looked at with a smile on my face.

" That's alright, I don't think I'm hungry right now." I said to Sasuke.

" Okay, but I'll be sure to come back here later to see how you are doing okay sis?" Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him. I looked at the door for a while till I looked over at the window and I got up and opened the window and it was a perfect view of the river from where I could see. I lost track at how long I was looking out of the window but when I heard the door creak behind me, I turned to see who it was and it was Sasuke again with a cup a tea in his hands. He walked over to me and handed the cup to me and I smiled and I took the cup from him and I walked over to the bed and sat down along with him sitting next to me and I took a sip of the tea and I enjoyed the savoring the taste of the tea but I forgot it was still hot and it burned my tongue a little.

" You okay?" Sasuke asking me as he looked over at me. I nodded my head with my hand over my mouth and then sallowed the tea. And then I looked at him and after we looked at each other for a while we started to laugh a little and then I looked back out the window and then I asked him, " So what did I miss downstairs during dinner?"

" Well Inari got mad and said that we didn't know anything and that we are all going to die. Then after that Naruto was upset with what was said and said he was going out to train." He said and all I did was nod my head to what he said but I smelled something horrible around me and I looked over at him and I saw something wet on his chin.

" What is that smell? Did you throw up?" I asked him as I looked at him confused.

He looked at the ground and not make eye contact and that was an instate yes. All I did was shake my head and got up and told him, " Go brush your teeth Sasuke, your breath just smells terrible."

I nudged him with my elbow towards the bathroom and he just rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath and gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

I watched him as he goes to the bathroom and then I walked over to the window one more time and I could hear Naruto screaming and grunting out there. I looked back at the bathroom where Sasuke was in and then I moved from the window I changed into the new clothes that he pulled out for me and I went over to the bag and pulled out a piece a paper and wrote something to let Sasuke know where I went and I went over to the window. I jumped over to the trees and kept going till I got to the area to where I was on the tree that Naruto was training on and I saw him running up the tree. But it seemed like he has noticed me yet and looked down the tree and noticed all the marks that he placed on the tree and there were a lot and when he got close to where he marked his last mark and just before he decided to go back down to the ground, he saw me and he screamed and sliped on one of the branches and fell to the ground. I went down there to see if he was okay.

" Naruto, are okay?" I said as I jumped down from the last branch and landed on the ground and knelt down right next to him.

" Yea, I'm alright. Why are you out here?" Ha asked as he slowly got up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head where he fell and then he looked at me in confusion.

" I was coming to see what you were doing out here. I heard that you mad at what Inari said.

He looked away from me for a while from what I said and I thought I said something wrong but then he looked back at me and smiled at me and said, " I'm trying to improve on my training. I'm also trying to prove that little brat that heroes are real and are out there in this world."

" I understand why that would make you mad, but that really won't make any difference if you take it out on the tree. Your anger will destroy the tree, and you won't be able to climb it anymore." I said as I looked at the tree and then got up from my knees and looked back at him.

" Yeah, I got it." He said as he looked down to the ground and I walked over to him and I offered a hand to him and he took my hand and I helped him up from the ground and then I let go of his hand and then walked towards the tree and said, " Come on. I'll show you a better way of doing this jutsu."

" Where are we going? I thought you were going to show me a new way?" He asked as he followed me to the tree.

" Like I said, I'll show you and I won't stop till you get close." I said as I walked over to the tree.

" Oh, ok. So what are we going to do?" He asked as he followed me.

"Well for one thing, don't let the thought of beating my brother come to mind, with you focused on him that you can't control your chakra control." I said as I stood in front of the tree.

" Okay, I can make sure that I won't do that." He said as he nodded his head to me and stood right next to me. I looked at the tree and then I did the hand signs and I focused my chakra to my feet and then I grabbed my kunai knife from my pouch and then I started to run up on the tree. As I almost got to the very top and then I marked where I had stopped and as I was falling down from the tree, I planted my feet on each branch as I went down and then landed right next to Naruto. I looked over at him and his mouth was hanging down.

I smiled and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear," Wow! That was so cool! And the way you did that from up the tree and then come back down to the ground awsome! I'm going to try that as well! " He said pumping his fists in the air. I smiled again at him and he wondered towards the tree right next to the river and he did the hand sign and went up the tree. I went to the edge of the river and looked the horizen as the sun was setting, and I continued to help Naruto with his training for the next two hours till Naruto passed out, and not long after that I passed out as well against the tree.

As I was a sleep I felt the sun on my face and then I heard a small snap and when I opened my eyes and looked up I saw a person standing near me. I was about to grab a kunai knife till I heard the person say, " You're going to catch a cold sleeping here all day." The person said and by the look of this person was a boy with very long hair. And he was smiling at me which for some reason I started to relax around him.

" Yes, thank you for letting me know that." I said as I nodded my head as I rubbed my eyes to clear the sleepiness in my eyes.

" What are you doing out here?" He asked me

" I was just helping my friend with some training." I said to him as I got up from the ground and stretched my body.

" I see. You're friend is still asleep over there, would you like to wake him up?" He asked me as he looked at Naruto.

" Yes, I'll wake him up." I said I walked over to him from where he was landing.

" So how did you end up out here sleeping? Wasn't the ground uncomfortable?" The boy asked me as he watched me as I knelt next to Naruto.

" No, as a child me and my brother would sneak out from home to go outside and sleep out there a lot." I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

" Oh? And why would you and your brother sneak out?" He asked me and I stopped me from waking Naruto in my tracks for a moment.

" It was family issues." I said as a flashback came to me.

( Flashback to before the clan was massacred)

* Nomal P.O.V.*

" Sachi, you need to come here sweety." Sachi's dad called her and she got up from playing with her brother Sasuke and ran over to him. She was about like seven, as she made it to her father, she stood in front of him and he placed his hand on her shoulder and she said, " Yes daddy."

" I'm going to teach you a new fire style technique. It's call fire style : Fire Ball Jutsu." He said as they started to walk towards the lake with young Sasuke following them quietly.

" Really daddy? You think that I'm ready?" She said as she looked at him with a smile on her face. But noticed Sasuke following behind them sneakily.

" Yes, sweetheart. Are you ready." He asked as they reached the lake.

" Now this is how you do it." He said as he started to do the hand signs and then places his hands together and yells, " Fire style : Fire ball jutsu!"

Then a fire ball came out of his mouth and flew across the lake. His daughter had her mouth wide opened and she started to clapping her hands for her daddy. He turned around to her with a smile on his face and he walks over to her and then said, " Now, it's your turn to do this style. Now go over to the lake and try it."

She slowly walked over to the lake and took a deep breath and then she looks over her shoulder, she could see her father and now her twin brother and her older brother standing off in the distance. She turns back around to the lake and does the hand signs for the jutsu and then she brought her hands together and she yells, " Fire style : Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Only a small Fire ball came out and Sachi was in shock with what just happened and she slowly turned her head to look behind her and she noticed the look on her father's face and all he did was shack his head and he had an angery look on his face.

" I knew I shouldn't have given my hopes up. Your just like your twin brother." He turned his back to her and walked away from her. She froze in place when she heard father say that to her, she couldn't believe that he would give up on her just like he gave up on her twin brother.

She fell to her knees and she started to cry. She didn't understand why her father was so disappointed in her when she just did the jutsu for her very first time. Itachi watched her for a moment till he noticed a single rain drop fellon the ground and he looked up at the sky and it started to rain. He looked at the sky for a while then he looked back down at his little sister, who was now completely soaked from the rain.

He felt a hand on his hand and he looked down and it was Sasuke, he just kept looking at his sister nd he was crying as well, but he wasn't crying for him, he was crying for her. He looked back at his little sister and then he looks back at Sasuke and knelt down next to him and asked him, " Sasuke would you go get a umbral for your sister?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother and nodded his head and ran into the house to get the the umbral. Itachi got off the ground and looked at Sachi and walked over to her not even worried about getting wet. She didn't even notice that it started to rain cause she was more worried about what her father just said to her and then after that all he did was just walk away from her. She then heard foot steps next to her and she looked up with her tear stain eyes and saw her older brother right next to her.

" Now why is my little rose crying?" He asked as he whipped her tears away. Little rose was a little nickname that he gave her since she was born.

" Because I made daddy mad at me and I think that I will never be the best ninja just like you." She said as more tears came down her face and she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him and she laid her head on his chest and she started crying again but a little harder, as he wrapped his arms around her to comforting her.

He held her close as she cried and he closed his eyes as he rubbed her back to help her stop crying and then he noticed that there was no more raining on him and Sachi but it was still raining. He opened his eyes and looked up along with Sachi and saw Sasuke holding the umbral over them with a smile on his face.

He smiled back at his little brother and then pushed Sachi a little so he could look at her. He placed his finger underneath her chin and lifts her face so he could look at him and then he whipped her tears away and gave her a smile and said, " Don't worry about dad, little rose. Dad is just stressed out and a lot on his mind, okay."

She nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes. He smiled and got onto his feet and then helped her to her feet and he placed both of his hands on her shoulder and says, " Okay, let's go inside and get you a change of clothes, cause I think I know two certine people who's birthday is today."

Both his sister and brother smiled and they went back home with their older brother and they had a great birthday while she didn't worry about what happened between her and her father.

* End of flashback*

" I see." He said as she made it over to him and reached out her hand over to wake up Naruto.

" I could wake him up for you if you want to go home." He said as he nodded towards him, but I stopped myself and I nodded my head and I got off my knees and started to walk towards the house but stopped and looked over at the river and then I walked over to the river and sat down at the edge of the water and I lightly dipped my feet in the water.

I couldn't help but think about past, what did I do to make me father snap at me so much, it wasn't just that time a long time ago when I saw six, but before the massacre, when I was in a happy mood and would try to be nice to him, he would just push her away and didn't want to talk to me or my brother unless he had a lesson to teach me about the family when he was in a some what in a good mood. I would always go to either Sasuke or Itashi because I wasn't able to handle him yelling at me, I didn't want to keep it in, but then again I couldn't.

Some people have a sweet little girl sometimes they expect her to have the perfect life and that she didn't have too much to say. But I couldn't say that at all, my family was always busy with something unless it was mom, Itachi, or my twin brother. Other than that it was dadm who didn't talk to me or my brother much. I thought I had a good family, but I never talked about them and people would pity me and my brother, which we didn't want but it happened anyway.

Yes, it was hard for me to keep in the tears everyday but the one thing that I didn't like too much as a child was pity, but I always got attention from one of them and they would have the responsibility of comforting me. I used to hate how weak I was and I tried to hold it back as much as I could but I wasn't able to keep it up forever.

Mom always said I was a sweet little girl and that I had no right to be yelled at that way from dad.

I never fully understood what I did, but apparently it was big enough to have him snap at me all the time and so much. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I looked up and I saw my brother Sasuke was standing right behind me.

" Did you forget about breakfast?" He asked me.

" Not really. I've been very busy." I said as he nodded his head in understanding.

" That loser asked me to go find you since you didn't get to the house before him and we started to get worried and he wanted to show you something, if I found you." He said.

" Ok." I said as I got up and I was unsure about what Naruto wanted to show me. When we got the where Naruto was, he was half way up a tree and was relaxing on a branch. I smiled lightly and watched him as Kakashi sensei and Sakura came a little while later.

" Well for one, Naruto could be anywhere and I can see that Sasuke found his sister." Sakura said as a kunai knife came out of the tree and landed in front of Saukra and it scared her. She looked up and saw Naruto up in the tree with a smile on his.

" Woah, Naruto can climb that high in the tree now by using his chakra? That's Awsome." She asked as she looked at Naruto.

" What do you think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down." He asked as he gets up then his foot slips and he was starting to fall over.

" Ah! Naruto!" Sakura yells as she stepped forward.

" Uh-oh!" Kakashi sensei said as he was about to start running up the tree and grab Naruto from falling.

I was ready to help him but right at the last second before he was going to fall, he used his chakra to stay on the tree. He looks back down at them with a smile on his face and he screamed, " Haha, just kidding! You guys really fell for it!"

" We were worried about you Naruto." Sakura said looking at him with a agitated and crossed her arms acrossed her chest.

" Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi sensei said as he watched Naruto up there.

" I have that same feeling as well and I hope that it doesn't happen to him." Right as I said that Naruto's chakra stopped and this time he was falling for real.

" Ah! You just had to show off didn't you!" Sakura yelled and then I took off running towards the tree to get ready to grab him but right when I took another step closer to him, Sasuke got there and caught his leg while Naruto was hanging upside down on the tree.

" You really are a total loser Naruto." Sasuke said as his feet was still on the tree while he was holding Naruto's foot.

" Ah-Alright Sasuke! You're the best." Sakura squeled which made me just cross my arms and roll my eyes.

" Well, I see you two have gotten better, good job. What about you Sachi, have you been getting better at the jutsu?" He asked me and I nodded my head to him.

" Good, we're going to head back to the house, you can stay here if you want though." He said as Sakura and him started to leave.

" Hn, I need to practice anyway." Sasuke said bringing him and Naruto down to the ground.

" And I need to be better than Sasuke to prove I'm better." Naruto said.

" Kakashi sensei, you and Sakura head back. I'll watch these guys as they continue with this." I said as Kakashi and Sakura went back as Naruto and Sasuke started to climb up higher and higher, until I couldn't see them. When they came down they were panting and looked exhausted.

" We...we made it to the top." Naruto said holding himself up by holding his knees.

" Good, you can go home if you want. I'll be there soon, I just want to be out here for a while by myself." I said as I started to walk towards the river stream.

As I made my way to the river, I sat down and looking at the moving water. I had a lot on my mind and I wondered what will happen if we ran into Zabuza, what will I do. Will I be able to protect my friends? Will I even be able to protect my brother.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even hear four sets of foot steps behind me. A hand touched my shoulder which mad me jump and I didn't realize where my footing was and I fell backwards and then I landed in the water and I hit my head and I blacked out.

* Sasuke P.O.V.*

Me and Naruto was walking home and but I stopped walking as we got close to the house and I turned around to look at where my sister went off to. Naruto did the samething when he noticed that I stopped in my tracks and he said, " What is it Sasuke?"

" I'm just wondering if my sister is okay out there. Maybe I should go and check on her." I said as I started to walk towards the direction to where I last saw my sister go. As I was walking around I was thinking about all the times in the past that me and my sister were little. We smiled and laughed and had fun when our family was alive, but after Itachi took everything from us. Now I hardly see Sachi smile anymore and I'm trying to do everything I can to make her smile like she use to and be happy as well.

I got out of thought when I saw my sister sitting on the ground looking at the river water and from what I could tell that she was in deep in thought that I think that she didn't even hear me. Then Naruto showed up behind me and made me jump a little and I turned to him and asked, " Why did you follow me?"

" I was wondering if she was okay as well." He said as he looked over at her and then he started to walk towards and I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me and the next thing happened so fast that I wasn't expecting it to happen.

Naruto walked up to her while I was trying to stop him and right when he put his hand on her shoulder, she was out of her thoughts and she jumped up to her feet but then one of her feet sliped and she fell in the water and she didn't come up for a while. I ran towards the water and went in and picked her up out of the water and placed her on the ground.

I leaned over her and checked her head to see if she was okay and she had a little bump on her head but other then that she was okay.

* Sachi's P.O.V.*

I was finally coming to and I heard one voice say, " I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to scare her like that."

" You better lucky that she doesn't even have any serious injuries, Naruto. Cause if she did I would have hurt you for what you did." The other voice said and I recognized the two voices that spoke. It was my brother and it was Naruto, what happened earliy. Right I remember, I got scared when a hand touched my shoulder and I fell backwards and I was in the water and I hit my head and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly and I started to sit up and rubbed the back of my head and I looked at both at Sasuke and Naruto and they were yelling at each other and I got up to my feet and I looked over them and stepped bewteen them and they stopped and Sasuke asked, " Sachi? Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. What are you fighting about now?" I asked as I looked at both of them.

" I was yelling at him for scareing you and making you fall in the river and hurting yourself." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

" I already said sorry. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Naruto said as he looked bewteen me and Sasuke, and I could tell that my brother wasn't very happy and that he wanted to hit him. I turned to Sasuke and placed my hands on his shoulders and I looked at him in the eyes and I said, " Sasuke, I'm okay. Really, now stop it right now."

He looked at me and then looked back at Naruto and then looked back at me and he wrapped his arms around me and held me close and whispered in my ear, " I just don't want to lose you okay."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close and I closed my eyes as I held him. We stayed like that for a while and then we let go of each and as I backed away from him a little but then I started to stumble. Sasuke and Naruto came to my side and stopped me from falling down on the ground.

" Hn, I say it's about time we head home together." Sasuke said to us as he looked at me.

" Yeah!" Naruto yelled but then he falls back and he landed on his butt.

" You idiot." He said as he shook his head and looked at me to see if I was okay and I nodded my head and he let's me go of me and goes to Naruto and picks his arm and put in around his shoulder.

" Let's go." I said as we walked to the house together while I tried to keep my balance as I followed him and when we got there I opened the door to let them go through and everyone was looking at us.

" What have you guys been up to? You look like something that the cat dragged in." Tazuna said as he looked at us.

" We made it...me and Sasuke made it to the very top." Naruto said as he looked at the others.

" Good, now we move on, Starting tomorrow you're all body guards for Tazuna." Kakashi sensei said.

" Alright." Naruto said and he started to kick in the air and then fell on his butt again bring my brother down with him.

" You are such a loser." Sasuke said as everyone chuckled and I giggled.

" Alright then, sit down and let's eat." Tazuna said.

" No thanks, I think I'll turn in for the night early." I said and everyone looked at me as I left for my room. I striped off all my clothes and I jumped in for a shower cleaning my hair and body really good, after I was done, I slipped on my pajamas and I brushed my hair and then started to get ready for bed. As I went over to my bed the door opened and I looked up to see my brother and he came over to me and grabbed a hair brush and started to brush my hair like he always does. After he was done brushing my hair I layed down in bed and I closed my eyes.

" Pst, Sachi." A voice called out, and I opened my eyes when I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I saw Kakashi sensei.

" It's time to go. We're going to protect Tazuna at the bridge today, but we are going to leave Naruto cause he is still sleeping." He said and I nodded my head and I got up and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and I got dressed and after I got my clothes on I went to the front door and I noticed that everyone minus Naruto that are ready to go.

" Ok, I'll be leaveing Naruto here. He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual." Kakashi sensei said.

" What about you? Are you sure your going to be okay?" I asked him as we got out the door and looked at him.

" Do I look like I'm wobbling? I'll be ok?" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and I nodded my head.

" Come on, let's go." Tazuna said as we left walking towards the bridge, and as we got close to the bridge, something caught my attention that made me stop in my place. It was a very stronger scent that came from the bridge.

" Hold on!" I yelled as the scent became a lote stronger as we got close to the bridge.

" What is it?" Kakashi sensei asked as he looked at me and the stronger scent was blood and death, there was so much of it that it made my stomach turn.

" I smell blood." I said and I looked at everyone and their eyes went wide and then we started to run towards the bridge as fast as we could and right in front of us was Tazuna's men laying on the ground with blood everywhere.

" What the-someone was here, someone got to them." Tazuna said as mist was building up and and it was starting to get really hard to see around us. He was here, sooner that I thought he would.

" Sasuke! Sakura! Sachi! Get ready!" Kakashi sensei said as we go into battle stance and circled around the bridge builder and Sasuke and Sakura took out their Kunai knives and I took out my katana.

" Kakashi sensei, it's Zabuza isn't it? Is this the hidden mist jutsu from before?" She asked as she looked around.

' Really Sakura? You can't tell it's him when he did this before?' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

" Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you, oh. That one still trembling. Pitiful." He said and I glared at him for saying what he said about my brother. I gritted my teeth as a bunch of Zabuza's clones surrounded us.

" I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke said as I smirked at Zabuza's clones.

" Go on Sasuke." Kakashi said as the clone in front of him launched at him while the others were torn to pieces within minutes.

" Oh, so you could see that they were water clones huh? The brat's have been improving, looks like you've got a rival Haku." He said stepping up with a boy in a mask, but his scent was familiar. Then I noticed that this boy was the one that I met in the woods in I woke up in the woods, maybe it wasn't a good that I left Naruto with him.

" So it seems." He said as we stared them down for a good while. Then he turned his head towards me and I froze a little but then relaxed.

" I remember you, how are you feeling? You look pretty tried, are you sure that you will be able to fight, young one?" He asked me mockingly.

" I can still take you on, no matter what condition I'm in, I'll take down." I said as I pointed my katana at him.

" Let's see how long you will last against me, you brat." He said as he pulled out a kunai knife.

" Enough talk, let's get this started." I said as I got into fighting stance, waiting for him to make a move.

End Of Chapter 14

I'm sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. I lost my computer and I lost everything so I hope this chapter is okay and I'll have more chapters up and I have a few stories that I will put on here. I hope you like them as you liked this one and my first story. Thank you guys for being patient.

23


End file.
